Lost and Found
by Jediknight18
Summary: AU. Detective Emily Fields is one of the best detectives in the state along with her partner Toby Cavanaugh. But that all changes after she is pushed into the past. Now she must rethink her life and solve the mystery within while Toby and his team try to find her. Emison. Hannily. Spoby. A bit of a slowburn
1. Captured

_**Captured**_

**Emily's POV**

Remember that day, you first started school? You were so excited to see what was in store for your future. That's how it was with this case. I was excited to put an end to what was going on within it. But mistakes like that got me captured.

The room is dark and I can hear the faint noise of an airplane engine. Yes, I was stuck on a plane in the air. I knew I should of never made the decision to go alone. Especially not without my partner, Toby Cavanaugh. He had much more experience when it came to this kind of stuff. He knew airplanes. But of course we had to be in a fight about the case before I left.

The first mistake I made was letting our criminal know I was aboard. Walking around I tripped a very thin wire that set off the emergency alarm. I knew I was done if I was found. And of course it didn't take that long to be found. I was immediately cornered and was taken down easily. The next thing I knew I was being drugged and waking up in a cargo hold.

I should of known better to be honest. The man we were chasing was a scientist for NASA. That's why he made it obvious that he was hiding on an airplane. That's why it was so easy to get on. Not heavily guarded at all. He wanted to lure me here on purpose.

The tape on my mouth was terrible. I had a slight urge to itch my nose but of course couldn't due to my hands being tied behind my back. All the weapons on me were gone including my jacket. I was left in a T-shirt and pants that I pulled on that day. Suddenly the door began to open. One of the assistants to our crook was walking towards me.

"Ok Detective, the boss would like to see you now." He smirked and grabbed me by the arm pulling me up.

We walked down the cold hallway with the engines of the plane blaring towards the front of the plane. I knew this could be the last of it but I couldn't think that way. I had to find a way out somehow.

Once we got towards the open area of the plane, I knew this was my chance. I could with die here or fight my way out. And that was my only option. I could see my friends Spencer and Aria again. I could see my fiancé, Alison, who was probably worried about me right now. Actually everyone is probably worried about me now.

This was it. Even though I was still tied up I knew I could at least kick my way out. I slowly began to stop walking and began my attack. I was finally in a groove. I slowly walked up behind him and tripped him up. Once that was done I knocked him out with a few kicks.

I began to run towards more of the open area where I found our scientist. The criminal mastermind behind all of this mess.

"Detective Fields, very nice of you to join us finally." The scientist began to laugh.

Two new goons came next to me and grabbed ahold of me loosening the rope that was around my arms. They lead me towards one of the cargo plane's doors. It was still closed but I had a hint that something bad could happen.

"Emily!" I heard yelled from a distance. I knew that voice but couldn't put an exact name to it.

That's when the plane's door began to open. The scientist knew he was in trouble and there was only one way out.

"Detective, I would begin say your prayers just about now" he smirked.

Just as he said it, I saw Toby walking closer to us with his gun pointed towards our criminal. But the scientist had other things on his mind. Just as Toby had the shot to shoot, he injected me with a substance.

The next thing I knew, I heard a gun shot and I was being pushed out of the plane. I would never see Toby, Spencer, or Aria. The rest of the police force, the rest of our team. I wouldn't be able to see my parents either. Or most importantly, Alison, the love of my life. This must of been my game over. Or so I thought would be.


	2. Missing

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Here is chapter two.**

**_Missing_**

**Toby's POV**

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law" I begin reading each of the convicts there Miranda Rights.

Currently we had three people that were arrested with our criminal scientist dead at the scene. We carefully got the plane landed in an old abandoned airport right outside of town. This was decided as a good place to land since most people don't go near it anymore.

I began to walk of the plane to talk to my our crime scene crew who was preparing their equipment.

"Spencer, we need to talk real quick." I said pulling my wife off to the side.

Spencer Cavanaugh was my wife of eight years and also one of the forensic scientists for our team. She was also good friends with Emily as we had both went to high school together along with Aria.

"Toby, what is it? Where is Emily at? I thought you followed her to the plane?" Spencer began to ask me.

This was the hard part for me. How to explain that one of her best friends is missing or possibly dead. What am I even supposed to start with?

"That's what this is about Spence. We have a problem." I started

Spencer gave me the look to continue on with what I said as I began to figure the right words to say.

"Spencer I don't know what to say. Emily was pushed out of that plane. She either survived it or-" Spencer cut me off

"Don't even say it Tobes. We have to find her. She has to be brought back to Alison."

Spencer wrapped her arms around me and began to cry a bit. I just let myself hold her for a bit before she finally let go.

"I better go help the rest of the team with that crime scene" Spencer said as she tried to wipe away the rest of her tears.

I pulled out my handkerchief and gave it to her. She might need it more then me for a bit. Spencer then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and began to walk back to the scene.

This one was going to be a tough one. But I was determined to find where Emily had disappeared to. And I didn't care how long it was going to take to do it.

Over in the van where we kept all our computer gear, I found our team's computer genius. I had first met Caleb Rivers my last year of college before I went to join the police force. He followed eight months later and was hired in as a lab tech to assist with my wife, Spencer.

"Caleb, I'm going to need some help" I said sitting down next to him.

"And what kind will I be assisting you in today?" He replied back typing away at his computer inside the van.

"I need help finding Detective Emily Fields"

Alison's POV

Today had been a lovely day. Emily had left work early this morning and left me a note saying I should go out today and do some shopping today. So I took her offer and called Aria to come with me.

"How about this one Ali?" Aria said as she held up a nice yellow blouse.

Even though Aria was an art teacher, I always she had a good sense in fashion. It also helped when I opened up my own store. Emily had told me that Aria was the best at drawing stuff and one of those included clothing items. Many of my ideas came to life on Aria's sketch board after I would describe them.

"That one looks great. I'm sure Emily would love it but are there any other colors?" I asked looking thru another clothing rack.

"Doesn't look like it. Actually it doesn't look like they have your size." Aria replied putting the shirt back on to the rack.

I looked at her sadly and we both began to look thru another rack before heading over to see what shoes were on sale.

After about fifteen minutes of looking at shoes we both found ones we liked. Carefully looking for the correct size on the shelve, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. With a smile, I looked at the screen hoping it was my amazing fiancé. Sadly it wasn't but what was Toby calling me for? He rarely called me unless something was wrong with Emily. I began to frown as I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alison, it's me Toby"

"I know. I have caller I.D"

"Funny. Listen I don't know how to say this but I'm calling about Emily" there was a concerned tone in Toby's voice.

"Is everything alright? What happened Toby? Is Emily ok?" I began asking questions and it felt like I had a hole in my stomach.

"Alison. I'm so sorry but Emily is missing currently"

Tears began to come down my face. My fiancé. My everything. My Emily was missing. Aria looked up to see me crying as I collapsed on the floor in the isle. Luckily no one was there to see this. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Aria kneeling right beside me.

"What's going on Ali? Whose on the phone?" She asked me.

"Toby" I whispered back choking back sobs.

Aria reached out for my phone in my hand and began to talk to him.

"Toby? What's going on?" She asked him carefully.

"Hey Aria. Do you think you could get Alison home? I can meet you both there with Spencer and Caleb."

"Yeah of course. What's going on though?"

"Emily is missing."

The phone went dead and it was put back into my hand. Aria reached for my other hand in pulled me back up. She let me cry a bit on her shoulder but all I felt was my heart shatter.

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone again who has reviewed so far. I have a pretty good idea where this story will be heading. I wanted to base it off another story I wrote for a class but this time with a twist. If you have any questions so far, feel free to ask. I love to read everyone's comments and what they think so far. Also I don't own pretty little liars as rights belong to Sara Shepard.**


	3. A Jump In Time

**_A Jump In Time_**

**Emily's POV **

"Emily!"

It's the last thing I heard being yelled before being pushed out of the airplane. All I'm thinking about is what is going to happen to me. Will I ever see my friends, family or even Alison? I don't really know anymore. This must be me falling to my death. I just close my eyes and wait for it to end.

The next thing I know I'm soaking wet and being pulled out of a pool. Ok that's weird. How do I just fall in water?

"Come on Emily. You got to wake up. We can't lose our new swim coach already" I heard someone say as they were trying to nudge me to get up.

When I finally woke and came to my senses a girl was standing over me. She was in a dark blue one piece swim suit. Her hair had been wet probably since she's the one that saved me.

"What the hell" I begin to say. "Paige?"

She begins to laugh and pulls me up gently so we could sit on the benches over by where we were at. I took a look around and realized where I was at. The mostly blue walls were everywhere. A huge painting with the schools logo on it made me remember where I was at. I, Emily Fields, was back in my high school's natatorium.

"Well I think we could probably rule out memory loss right" Paige starts to laugh.

I look at her funny. Paige doesn't look like the last time I saw her when Alison and I were watching the Olympic trials. She looks much younger almost like when we went to school together.

Paige gets up for a quick second and comes back with a towel to dry me off. I wrap it around my soaked jeans and T-shirt. Paige is about to say something to me when a girl comes running out of the locker room.

"Hey no running by the pool! You know the rules Syd." Paige says as she looks towards the girl now walking instead of running near us.

"I know. Sorry Paige it won't happen again. I just wanted to tell Emily I was sorry about the diving board accident. Looks like I won't be doing that anytime soon." Sydney shyly says to the both of us.

I look at both Paige and Sydney confused. What was going on? A diving board incident? That probably explained why I was all wet and not dead as I thought. What even confused me more was why was Sydney here? I hadn't seen her since I graduated. I was a senior when she was a freshman at Rosewood.

"Um if I may ask, what diving board accident are you talking about?" I ask both of them clearly confused.

Paige shook her head and got up. I followed her to the locker room and asked again.

"Paige, I'm serious. What is the diving board accident?"

"Did you hit your head when you fell into that pool Fields?"

I looked at her again shaking my head no and she continued with the story.

"Sydney was going to jump from the diving board but when she got up there, she became scared. The freshie decided that she was too scared to jump so you walked over there to get her to come down. She wasn't budging so you climbed up there and told her there was nothing to be worried about. You tried to get her to come down but you slipped and fell into the pool with with your regular clothes on. I had just came out of the locker room. Saw the whole thing and when you didn't come back up as soon as you were supposed to I jumped in. Emily you know the rest" Paige said finally explaining the whole story to me.

Memories started coming back to me. Senior year I had became an assistant coach since I injured my shoulder in one of the races I ran. That was the only logical reason why I could of had regular clothes on.

"You know, you should probably change since class starts in a few minutes Em." Paige told me since I was still standing in the middle of the locker room with wet clothes and a towel.

"Yeah I should probably do that."

I went over to the locker that was opened. I noticed it had a few pictures in it. Spencer, Aria, and I were standing next to each other smiling after I won a meet. Strange things were happening to me now. First I was falling out of a plane. Now I'm in high school again? I started to question myself. Was this real or was it a dream?

"Paige?" I yelled over to her

"Yes Em."

"What year is it exactly?"

"Fields are you sure you didn't hit your head? You should know the year." She replied back with a concerned tone in her voice.

I shake my head and finally grab what appears to be my phone out of the locker. As I pressed the iPhone on, I gasped.

"2011" Paige finally says.

**Hi everyone. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I know it's going a bit slow so far but this chapter is the start of something big to come. I really appreciate everyone that has reviewed so far and asked questions. Please continue to do so and I'll make sure to answer. **

**To the guest who asked who is endgame, you'll have to wait and see**

**Hanilybabe: Hanna will appear soon and not in a way everyone knows her to be.**

**Breelovesemison18: not entirely Hannily as there will be a few important Emison moments too. But there will be some Hannily moments.**

**R: I'm glad you are liking it so far. I do plan on doing a chapter on how Emily and Alison meet for the first time. I have a back story for all the main characters that will be eventually talked about. **

**I'll try and update almost everyday. Yesterday I just got my wisdom teeth out so I've had a lot of free time to write a bit. **


	4. Meeting Emily

**_Meeting Emily_**

**Alison's POV**

The ride back from the mall was slow. I felt like time had stopped and it wasn't going to go forward anytime soon. Aria had taken it upon herself to get my keys so she could drive my car. I climbed into the passengers seat and leaned against the window. While we were on the road, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Aria kept taking a few glances at me. I didn't care really. I just wanted Emily to be found.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Ali. Alison. Helloooo. Wakey wakey." Someone said trying to nudge me to get up. I finally opened my eyes to find my roommate Katie standing over me._

_ "There's no way you can still be sleeping. Still used to California time Ali?" She asked._

_I looked over at her to find Katie already in her running clothes. _

_"No. It's too early. You about to go out for your morning run?" I replied back get up from my bed. _

_Katie looked at me puzzled and then gave me a disappointing look as she began to put a bagel in her mouth. _

_"I just got back from running. You my friend are about to be late for your first day of classes." She said with a part of the bagel in her mouth. _

_I looked over at my alarm clock on the side table. Crap. Only 20 minutes to get ready and run to class. I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom down the hall. _

_It took me five minutes to get dressed and I ran back to the room. Katie was sitting at the desk laughing. _

_"Did you even turn on your alarm?" She asked. _

_I put my folders in my bag with my book and looked at her. _

_"Yes. I think so." I thought about when I turned it on. "Ok maybe I didn't. I don't know now." _

_Katie shook her head as I put my bag on my back and headed out the door. I had four minutes to run to the lecture hall for my business 101 class. Luckily I didn't live that far from it as Penn State had most dorms near the hall. _

_When I got to the room, most of the chairs were filled. I began walking down a bit towards the front of the lecture and found a spot next to a girl on her laptop. _

_"Is this spot taken?" I asked as I pointed to the stuff on the table where I could possibly sit at. _

_She began to move her stuff out of the way and I took it as a chance to sit right next to her. _

_"Thanks. Today's my first day of college. Didn't really have a pleasant start to freshman year this morning." I started rambling to her. "I'm Alison by the way"_

_The girl started to chuckle a bit. She closed her laptop and looked at me. _

_"I had that problem last year when I started. I think it happens to most freshman" she held out her hand and I took it a clue to shake it. _

_"My name's Emily"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I snapped out of my thoughts as Aria pulled into the driveway of our apartment complex. She turned off the car and looked at me.

"Are you going to be ok?" Aria carefully asked me.

"I'll be ok once I know Emily is safe."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For the person who reviewed asking how Alison and Emily met, I had this planned. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Also feel free to ask me any questions. **


	5. If Only I Could Do It Right Before

**_If only I could do it right before_**

**Toby's POV**

Caleb let out a loud sigh and put his head in his hand as he leaned forward sitting on the couch. We were both watching my wife, Spencer pace around Emily and Alison's living room. I could tell Spence was freaking out and she used pacing to calm down.

We were currently waiting on Aria and Alison to get back from wherever they were at. Every so often when a car would go by, Spencer walks to the window hoping it would be them or even Emily coming home finally. I was sitting in the recliner watching what she could do next.

"Do you think they have any bottled water around?" Caleb finally asked about to stand up.

I looked at him for a bit and nodded my head towards the kitchen for him to look himself. I'm sure Alison or Emily wouldn't mind if it was just water. I never seen Caleb drink anything else while at work. He sometimes would turn down a coffee or soda and just go for the water. A few times though when we were off work, Caleb would have a couple beers with me when he came over to help with cases for Spencer.

Spencer walked towards the window again and stood there for awhile. Maybe she finally saw Aria and Alison walking up or it was Emily finally coming home. I got up from the recliner and stood next to her. I placed my left arm around her waist and looked out to the parking lot.

"So they're back? Spence, staring at them won't get them to come in sooner." I said as I looked at her.

"They just pulled in a minute ago. Looks like Aria is talking to Ali." She replied back

I carefully watched the motions going on in the car. Alison was clearly still crying as Aria was trying to calm her down. A few seconds later they began to get out of the Toyota. Aria had locked the car and it made a honk noise signaling that it was locked. She handed Alison the keys and went to open the door to the lobby area.

While we still waited by the window, I could hear Caleb opening the pantry and pulling out a warm water from the package. He walked back into the living room just as we heard the door unlock. Alison was talking to Aria while opening it and when she turned around she saw us.

"Oh my god. You guys scared me for a sec. Well actually mostly Caleb." She said as she put a hand to her chest.

I began to chuckle for a bit as Spencer and I moved away from the window to sit back down in the recliner. Me of course in the seat and my wife on the arm of the chair. We were in what Aria called the typical Spoby pose.

"Remember you and Emily gave Toby and I the spare key just incase, Ali." Spencer commented back.

Alison mouth right and began taking off her jacket, placing it on a chair at the dinning room table. Aria kicked off her shoes like the rest of us and added it to the pile of others by the door. Ali and Emily were the only ones that seemed to be aloud to walk around the apartment with shoes on which confused me. One day Alison gave a big speech on how guests should take off their shoes and not to track dirt in. Emily for some reason agreed. Either that Ali told her to.

"So should we begin telling what happened from this case? Or what happened to Emily?" Aria asked taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch.

This left Alison still standing as she must of not wanted to sit next to Caleb. I slowly got up and gestured to Ali to take the spot with Spencer still sitting there on the arm.

I begin pacing for a second preparing my thoughts of how to explain to Alison how I lost her fiancé on that plane.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_BEEP! BEEP!_

_I slammed my hand down on the alarm and slowly began to get up to stretch. Carefully not trying to wake up my sleeping wife, I leaned over to give her a kiss on her forehead. I then made my way to the bathroom, turning on the light after the door was shut to begin my shower. _

_Ten minutes passed as I walked out of my bathroom ready for work. I could already smell the coffee pot as it began to make a new batch. While in the kitchen, I could see the peaceful day that was to come at 5 am. _

_I grabbed my coffee and headed out of the house that Spencer grew up in. Shortly after we both graduated from college, the Hastings gave both of us the keys to the house and told us it was ours if we wanted it. Of course Spencer and I both agreed as we both had memories playing throughout the house as children. I kind of wanted our kids in the future to have the same memories of it as well._

_The drive to the station in my truck was exceptionally quiet and peaceful. Just how I liked it in the morning. No one in Rosewood would be out this early except for a few people. I liked being up this early because I had time to prepare cases and myself for the day. Emily would normally come in around 7 as Spencer loved to be there by 9 am. _

_When I got to the station, a few people were still there from working the night shift. Most left around when Emily would begin to get there at 7. _

_As I walked in I got a few hellos and waves from some of the officers. I remembered when I worked the night shift before becoming one of the lead detectives with Emily. There were many nights that Spencer would call me because she couldn't sleep. We both were on different sleep schedules and it bothered both of us. So when my position as detective came I jumped right at the offer eventually learning that Emily would be my partner. _

_I set my coffee down in my office and noticed a dimmed light coming from the other side of the hallway. The office for Emily had its blinds closed and you could see the faint light coming between the cracks of it. _

_I went over there to see if my partner forgot to possibly turn off the lights from last night but instead I found a sleepy Emily at the computer hard at work typing away. _

_"Em. What are you doing here so early?" I asked. _

_It was unusually early for her to be here and I wondered if Alison knew she was already here. _

_"Working on this case Tobes." She replied back to me. " I think we might have a lead of what's going on exactly" _

_I shook my head and sat in the chair that was in front of her desk. Emily had a few papers spread around everywhere on it along with a picture frame of her and Alison. They had gone to the park one day with Spencer and I. Ali was on Emily's back and Spencer snapped a photo of them. That had became Emily's favorite photo of them, she told me after Spence got it in a frame for her. _

_"Emily, you know we have to be careful with this guy. He's dangerous. From what we saw before we don't want to approach him alone." _

_She looked at me and logged of the computer. I could see it in her eyes that she was up to something. _

_"But if we can split up, we might be able-" _

_I cut her off. "We aren't doing that Em!" I said raising my voice a bit. "It's not safe to. Now how long have you been here?" _

_"Since 2 am. I couldn't sleep. Had to much on my mind to even try to sleep." Emily answered back. _

_"Go home. Get some sleep and come back at 10. We will be ready them to start the cases. Make sure you bring some coffee with you too." I said as we both got up to exit _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I was at my desk typing up a report when I finally looked at the time. 10:45 it said. Emily was supposed to be here at 10 and I hadn't seen her yet. I peeked over to see if she was in her office but the door was still shut and lights were off. I went out to look over the other cops to see if she was helping someone but I didn't._

_"Has anyone seen Detective Fields yet this morning?" I called out to them._

_I had a response back of no and nopes. That was weird, I told her 10. Normally she was always on time when it came to this kind of stuff. _

_I walked over to Spencer's lab to her and Caleb working on a new case. As I walked in, Spencer looked up and gave me a smile. It was the first time seeing me since we both went to bed last night. _

_"Have you seen Emily yet? I told her to come in at 10. She's 45 minutes late." I asked both Caleb and Spencer. _

_"No I haven't actually. Have you tried calling Ali? Maybe she knows?" Spencer replied back. _

_I shook my head no. "I'll give her to 11 and then we will go from there" _

_Just as I finished talking, one of the cops came running into the lab. _

_"Detective, there's someone on the phone that wants to speak to you." He said. _

_I took it as a que to follow him over to where the call was at. He handed me the phone and I began to talk. _

_"This is Detective Toby Cavanaugh, what can I do for you today?" _

_"Ah Detective, it's so good to talk to you" I mouthed to the cop to record the call. It was our scientist making a call to us. Maybe he was ready to turn himself in. _

_"I have something that may be most useful to you and your team. She's very important, Detective." He said and then hung up. _

_"Emily" I whispered. _

_I put down the phone and ran my fingers thru my hair. _

_"Drew get the swat team ready. Prep them to help me save Emily." I told the cop at the next table. _

_"Caleb trace that call I just had!" I yelled into the lab as I ran past it to get ready._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Caleb had traced that call from our scientist to an airplane. But when we got to the airport it was in, the plane had already taken off. So we got our rescue helicopter and took off in the same path as the plane. _

_It wasn't long till we caught up to the airplane. We were able to board it easily without being noticed. There was a reason for that. When we got on the plane I noticed that the scientist had Emily tied up standing in front of him with two guards from his team. _

_We were hiding behind some cargo ready to plan our shot. I pulled my gun out of the holster and began to find the shot that was needed. When I was ready I came out from behind the cargo. _

_"Emily!" I yelled to hopefully get her attention. _

_Next thing I knew I saw the guards pushing her near the door of the plane. That can't be good I thought. I then began to look for the shot to shoot the scientist but then I noticed he was holding something. There was only going to be one shot._

_"Detective, I would begin say your prayers just about now" I heard him say as I saw him eject something in Emily. _

_That was when I shot him. That was when the door opened. That was when Emily was pushed out. _

_Our other members of the swat team took down the guards as I ran to the door. _

_"Emily!" I screamed out but it was too late. I lost her in the clouds._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I began pacing again in the living room. I saw Alison crying into Spencer's shoulder. I didn't know what to say then. I squatted down right in front of the recliner.

"Alison." I carefully said. "I am so sorry. I will find her. I will bring her back to you."

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It gave a nice flashback to how Emily ended up on a plane from Toby's POV. Please drop a review. Tell me what you think or what you'd like to see. Also keep on asking questions. I'd love to answer some for you. We are getting close to seeing Hanna so keep a look out for that real soon.**


	6. Placeholder

**_Placeholder_**

**Emily's POV**

I tossed the towel in the hamper and grabbed my books off the bench. So I was stuck in high school again. There had to be a reason for that right? And if there was, I was going to figure it out. I might as well just play the part. Shouldn't be too hard right? I already completed high school about 10 years ago. I'm 27 now. I looked in the mirror before heading out of the locker room. Ok I'm a 27 year old that looks like I'm 17. Well crap then.

I walked out of the locker room setting my sight on Paige. I was going to finally thank her for pulling me out of the pool earlier. Even though I was struggling to figure out how everything was happening. From what I remembered back in high school, Paige's locker was just down this hall and around the corner. Down a couple sections from the bathroom.

I held on to my book a little tight and began my walk over there only to be stopped by someone saying my name.

"Hey Emily."

I turned my head to the right to find two of my friends over at their lockers. There was Spencer and Aria just standing there. I felt a sigh of relief come to me. Aria gave me a quick wave and I went to go stand over with them.

"Spencer, Aria!" I said excitedly hugging both of them.

As they pulled back, Spencer had a strange look on her face. I was happy to find them here as they must of found a way to come find me.

"Em you just saw me before swim practice this morning when we got coffee" Spencer finally said.

"Yeah Em, did you hit your head when you fell into the pool? Paige told us what happened." Aria commented

I looked at both of them confused now. "I didn't fall into a pool. I fell out of a plane."

Spencer started to laugh. I couldn't believe them. This wasn't the Spencer and Aria I knew from yesterday when I was at work. I continued to look at them carefully.

"Spence, we were working on a case with Toby, who is your husband" I began to say.

"Hold up. Tobes is sick. Why would we be working on a case. Toby and I haven't even been talking about getting married yet."

I sighed and looked at Aria who was looking more confused then ever.

"And Aria, I left a note for Alison, telling her she should go out shopping. She probably asked you to go with her?" I asked.

"Em what are you talking about? Who is Alison?" She asked.

I mentally slapped myself. I'm in high school again. This is my senior year. Spencer and Aria are not the same Spencer and Aria I saw at work yesterday. Ali isn't even around yet. Alison. I haven't even met her yet. She's in California. She's still a junior and a year younger then me.

Spencer put her hand on my shoulder to stop my thoughts for a second. I looked up at her waiting for her to say something.

"Em at lunch, we are taking you to the doctors. You have a bit too much of an imagination and maybe a concussion."

"Yeah Em, I have no clue what you are trying to get at. We need to get to English though before my mom kills us." Aria chimed in.

Ah yes, English class with Mrs. Montgomery. I remembered all the good times we had in that class. Now Aria's mom wasn't even the English teacher here. In what past Spencer was calling the future while we walking, Ezra Fitz is the teacher. I tried to listen to what Spencer was saying but she kept coming up with scenarios that weren't possible for where I where I'm from.

"Could you imagine Toby and I married, Aria?" I heard Spencer ask her as I was trailing a little behind.

"We've been friends forever and only been dating since sophomore year. Could he really be the one?"

I shook my head. What I knew and what Spencer knew now we're two entirely different things. I knew she would end up with Toby. They've been married for 8 years now. Together for 10. I wanted that eventually with Alison. I had just proposed to her 6 months ago when I decided to take her camping when we visited her parents in California.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was the middle of March when we both decided to go to California and visit Ali's parents. We both took time off work and Ali thought it would be a good idea to surprise her parents. What she didn't know was I already talked to them about us coming. I had Skype called them one day asking what they thought and they easily agreed. We had both been so busy during Christmas time and New Years that we never got a chance to see them. So during that time Ali and I spent it with my parents. Also during that call I took a chance to ask permission to propose and Mrs. DiLaurentis was overcome with excitement. Of course it took a little bit to get Mr. DiLaurentis to agree but in the end he did. _

_After spending a few days with Alison's parents, I finally decided it was time. Ali's mom had told me about this place where you could camp out and watch the stars. Not many people went to it at this time of the year because of the weather. _

_Ali and I were in the middle of laying out watching the stars for awhile when I decided it was time to ask her. I began to get up and walked over to our tent getting the ring case out of my backpack. _

_"Em, what are you doing?" Alison asked as I turned back around to see her sitting up from the blanket. _

_I took a deep breath and walked back to where she was at. Alison was already standing up by then and that was my chance. _

_"Ali, can I ask you something?" I nervously asked. _

_"Of course Em, anything." _

_It was time. There was my chance to ask her. I was nervous but ready to do what I needed to do. I began to kneel on one knee and pulled the ring case out of my jacket pocket. _

_Ali knew what was happening too as she put her hands to her mouth and covered it. _

_I finally opened the case to reveal the ring, Aria and Spencer help me picked out a few weeks ago. _

_"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis" I began as I saw tears in Ali's eyes. "Will you marry me?" _

_I kept it simple as I said it waiting for her response. It had been 5 years since we started dating and I knew this was time to ask. _

_"Oh my god. Emily, yes." She said as I began pulling the ring out of the case and slipping it on her finger._

_I got up from one knee and leaned in to kiss her. I knew at that moment I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I smiled at the memory. When I went to go round the corner I hit something or someone knocking me down. I heard a loud noise as books fell on the floor. As I began to get up, I grabbed some of the books and stacked them in a pile.

"I am so sorry about that. I should of been looking where I was going." I said looking up as I picked up a pair of glasses with blue painters tape holding them together in the middle.

In front of me was a beautiful blonde girl with the most amazing looking blue eyes. She almost reminded me of Alison. The girl was dressed in a nice blouse with a sweater and her hair was pulled up. She reached for her glasses that were still in my hand and put them on her face.

"It's fine." She quietly said.

I looked at her more carefully. The blue painters tape on her black framed glasses stuck out the most to me. I wondered what had happened and why I couldn't remember this girl back when I was in high school again.

"What happened to your glasses?" I asked carefully as I helped her stand back up.

She looked down at the ground for a bit. I think she was nervous that someone was actually talking to her.

"You see those two over there?" She asked me quietly pointing quickly at a boy and girl over in the distance.

I nodded. It was Noel Khan and Mona Vanderwaal, the girl was pointing to. They were pretty popular the first time around when I was in high school. They seemed to bully everyone that was below them. Even me, Spencer and Aria when we were freshman.

"Since I'm new, they took it upon them to corner me this morning in front of some lockers. The girl took my glasses and snapped them in half. I went to the office and they gave me some tape for them." She finally finished explaining.

I looked at her speechless. I noticed she had a math book and a paper on top of it once she grabbed her books from me.

"Um, what class do you have next?" I asked her.

She began to look at the paper with what must of been her schedule and then back up at me.

"It looks like I have English with a Mrs. Montgomery."

I smiled knowing that was where I was going since that was mentioned by Aria a bit ago.

"I have that class next. You can walk with me." I offered.

She nodded her head and followed me to the classroom. It had been awhile since I was in this room with it being in Mrs. Montgomery's style. I had been in here a couple weeks ago when I came to talk to Aria since she taught art here. She introduced me to Ezra Fitz, the new English teacher and her new boyfriend.

I took a seat near the window and the new girl I just met took a seat next to me waiting for Mrs. Montgomery to come in the classroom. Spencer and Aria were seated near the front of the room since they were both bookworms and loved English.

I looked over at what could be Alison's twin and smiled. She was over looking her schedule and then looked at me. She gave me a shy smile as she knew I was a new friend to her.

"I never caught your name. I'm Emily Fields." I said still smiling at her.

"It's Hanna. No h at the end." She said quietly. "Hanna Marin"

Hanna Marin. I thought it over in my head. I was beginning to become fascinated in who Hanna was and why I never saw her the first time around in high school.

**Hi everyone. New chapter is here and we finally meet Hanna. I also changed the summary a bit so if you haven't noticed it yet you can take a look at it. Please drop a review. I'd love to know what you thought of all of this and what has happened so far. Continue to ask questions also. Would love to answer some of them. Also what would you like to see next? **

**Another thing if any of you would like to follow my Twitter or tumblr please do so. I post updates of the story on tumblr. **

**Twitter is kwright_18 and tumblr is kwright18**

**Thank you for reading. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. **


	7. You Know Me

**_You Know Me _**

**Emily's POV**

I picked up my book and grabbed my jacket off the back of the chair as the bell began to ring. I looked over at Hanna who was still doodling on a piece of line paper I pulled out of my notebook earlier.

Hanna kind of reminded me of Toby and Aria with her drawing ability. Part of the paper was filled with drawings and the other with notes from today's lecture. Hanna looked at me and quickly covered the paper by putting it in her book. She got up and we both went to go find Spencer and Aria for lunch.

We both found them at Spencer's locker and Aria was pulling on her coat.

"Ready to go see the doctor, Em?" Aria asked when we walked up.

Hanna gave me a puzzled look but kept quiet for a bit. I just shrugged. Spencer closed her locker and looked at me, then at Hanna.

"Who's this Em?" She asked pointing at Hanna.

"This is Hanna. She's new and also in our English class. Weren't you paying attention when Mrs. Montgomery introduced her?" I commented back.

I saw Aria chuckle a bit and point to Spence. "This one was texting Toby to see if he needed anything since he's sick."

We all looked at Spencer who was blushing.

"So Em, doctors appointment right? I made one with Wren earlier" Spencer finally said changing the subject.

Ah Wren. He was Spencer's brother-in-law. Him and Melissa had gotten married the summer before our senior year. Now they've been married for almost 13 years and have two kids.

I nodded my head sure. I thought I would just go along with it. There was no way I had a concussion or anything. I just knew a lot more then what past Spencer and Aria knew.

We all walked out to Spencer's jeep that was in the parking lot and headed towards the hospital. Aria took the passengers seat and Hanna and I took the back seat. I thought maybe we were trying to corrupt Hanna on her first day but it wasn't like she was missing anything.

As we started to drive, I noticed that Spencer kept looking in the mirror, looking back at me and Hanna. I had a feeling she was curious of something or someone. I looked at Hanna for a second. Her head was leaned up against the window staring out into the distance. I kind of felt bad for her. On her first day she had already been cornered by Noel and Mona.

Hanna leaned off the window and took off her glasses trying to adjust the tape that was between the frames. I couldn't help but staring at her as she did that and of course I was caught. Hanna looked up at me and gave me a warm smile. She was beautiful and I couldn't see why anyone wouldn't want to be friends with her. A cough then broke my train of thought in the front of the car. Aria was trying to get our attention.

"So Hanna. Where are you from?" Aria asked trying to break bond between Hanna and myself.

"New York." Hanna said as we pulled into the parking lot for the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I hate hospitals" I said out loud not meaning to as it was supposed to be a thought.

Spencer and Aria both looked at me funny. They had no clue what I was talking about of course. Back as a kid we never really had any hospital experiences when we were younger. Even when I hurt my shoulder during a swim meet the end of junior year, we never really visited the hospital. Just a clinic since my mom was trying to avoid hospital bills at all cost.

The main reason why I began to hate hospitals was after I was hit by a car while on patrol with Toby. It was early in my detective career and dark out. To be honest I wasn't really paying attention as I was walking and talking Toby on my phone. I ended up with a broken arm and a fractured rib to end it with. And of course I didn't have a pleasant time while there. Alison had a fit too.

I silently laughed at the thought of what happened. Shortly after I was being called back for the exam by Wren.

"So Emily, this morning Spencer called saying you fell into the pool this morning." He said in his thick British accent chuckling a bit.

I shook my head. He lead me to a room and i took a seat on the bed.

"Wren, to be honest I think I'm fine. It's just a pool. Paige told me I didn't fall near any walls and I don't think I hit the bottom with my head." I tried to reason.

"Well Emily, let's just be sure and have a few tests done" he said getting my blood pressure.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

When I finally finished I found all three girls talking to each other. Hanna must of finally began to warm up to Spencer and Aria. I took a seat on the couch next to Hanna and they all laughed at what Spencer finished telling them.

"Hey Em, we were just telling Hanna about some of your adventures as a kid." Aria said looking up as she was the first to notice I was done.

I looked at Hanna who was smiling at me. There had been a few adventures I remembered. Not many though.

"I would of never thought you had a pet turtle." Hanna said leaning in to me.

I laughed for a second. "I supposed they told you how I got it right?"

"Yep and I can't believe you ran in front of a car to get it." She replied back as we both got up following Spencer and Aria out to the car. We had 15 minutes left to get back to class for Hanna and I. The other two had free periods.

Once we all got back to school, we walked over to where my locker was. Once I opened it a note fell out. That was weird. I picked it up hoping the others didn't see it.

"What about a sleepover tonight? You know as a welcome Hanna to Rosewood kind of thing." Spencer said taking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah that would be a great idea." Aria said excitedly looking at Hanna and I.

I wasn't too sure on one. We used to have them all the time just the three of us. But then again I was also becoming fascinated in knowing who Hanna was exactly and why I couldn't remember who she was the first time.

"Yeah I'm for it" I said looking at Hanna who was still unsure.

"Ok, I'm in. But I just need to tell my mom about it. I'm sure she will be ok with it and that I made some friends" Hanna replied smiling.

"Great. We'll see you two later then. I'll be in the library, Aria you want to come?" Spencer said as they both turned around to leave.

Once they were out of sight I opened the note I found in my locker.

-_remember me Emily? I'm your worst nightmare._

I looked at the note again. Nightmares. The scientist mentioned something about that to me shortly before I was captured. Could he of followed me? What if there was a link somewhere? Maybe it explained why I was in the past.

"What's that?" Hanna asked taking me out of my moment.

"Nothing." I said folding it back up and throwing it back into my locker. "Let's get to class. What do you have next?"

Hanna pulled her schedule and took a look at it. "After lunch I have U.S History"

**Toby's POV **

It's been a day since Emily went missing. Alison and I seemed to be taking the hardest between all of us in the group. I felt it was my fault I lost her fiancé. I ran my fingers thru my hair and tried to finish typing up the report from what happened. It was nearing lunch time and I wasn't in any mood to get something to eat.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at my office door. Slowly opening it was my wife. Her hair was up and she had a white lab coat on. Spencer had told me this morning she planned on finding out who our scientist was on the plane. Now that we had his body down in the morgue, it was going to be easier then what we had information wise on him. Before we couldn't find anything on him but Emily had found out info and I shut her down.

"Hey Tobes. We found out our scientist's identity." Spencer said taking a seat in front of my desk and playing with the stress cube I had sitting on it.

"And what's the verdict, Spence?" I asked taking my hands off the keyboard.

"Well he works for NASA and boy did he do a good job covering up his tracks. I got a fingerprint and ran it through the database. It came up with our scientist and then I had Caleb run some more information about him. Turns out we went to high school with him. Toby, do you remember a guy name Noel Kahn?" Spencer finished.

"So he's our scientist?" I asked.

"Not exactly. He's a security guard for NASA. Meaning there's more to this investigation. He has to have someone he goes to for all this."

And just when I thought we had the case finished, we weren't even close.

**Wow cliffhanger. That's the end of that chapter. Emily is getting closer to Hanna. We also learn that Spencer and Aria are very welcoming to include Hanna also. And while in the future Toby and Spencer find out who pushed Emily out of the plane. **

**So drop a review and tell me what you thought. If you have any questions ask away too. Also what would you like to see next? **

**Oh and PLL returns tomorrow for the Christmas special. Anyone excited to see how it plays out? **


	8. Come Back to Me

**_Come Back to Me _**

**Alison's POV **

I stared at the empty space in front of me. The pillows still had an imprint of where Emily laid at the night before. The blankets were still ruffled almost hanging off part of the bed. My side was made and hers was not. I couldn't sleep. Just not in that bed without her last night.

I remembered when she came home early yesterday morning. I had left Emily to be as she worked on her case. I was in bed by 11. Emily though didn't come till 6 the next morning. We both slept in to a decent time. I was up by 9 and Emily was gone. On the counter was just a note saying I should go out and spend the day shopping.

I cuddled up more into the blanket that was wrapped around me when I sat in the chair by the window earlier. If this was day one of her missing, what was I to do if she's gone longer. I just needed Emily to come back.

There was a noise coming from the door as I heard a key try to open it. It must of been Aria. She said she was going to come over later and check up on me. But I really wish it could be Emily finally coming home.

"Ali, you want to remove the chain from the door so I can come in?" I heard Aria say frustrated.

I got up from the chair in the bedroom and walked down the hall to the living room. There was Aria trying to break the door open. I closed the door a bit and removed the chain and then reopened it so she could come in.

"Thanks Ali." She said walking in and giving me a hug. "Hope you don't mind but Ezra and I brought you some dinner from the grille. He should be up in a sec."

I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to eat anything. In fact I didn't really eat anything today. Aria took off her shoes and placed them by the door. She then peeked outside into the hallway to what I assumed was to see if Ezra was coming.

"Ezra?" Aria questioned out into the hallway.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs which must of been him.

"Sorry I took so long. Aria, I thought you said their apartment was on the second floor?" Ezra asked as he leaned down a bit to give her a kiss.

I looked at both of them mumbling, "He's a keeper Ar."

Aria gave me a look and went into the kitchen with Ezra and the food. I looked at Ezra who was still wearing his vest and tie from the school day. Thankfully people who worked at my store could still run it without me overseeing it. There was no way I was getting dressed.

Aria looked down for a second at Ezra's shoes that were still on. I face palmed myself and gave him a look also. He forgot to take his shoes off after he came in.

"Babe, you forgot your shoes" Aria whispered in his ear. He looked down at them, then at Aria's feet. He leaned against the counter and began to untie them. Finally placing them with the ones Aria had put by the door a few minutes ago.

"So Alison, are you hungry?" Ezra asked walking past me sitting on the couch. "We got the chicken salad you always get."

I wasn't in the mood to eat so I just sat there. Aria had came over and sat in the recliner with her Cesar salad and soda. She sat there for a bit staring at me every so often taking bites of the salad.

"Ali, you should probably eat. When's the last time you ate?"

See even Aria knew I hadn't eaten anything today. I thought back to when I did. Yesterday we stopped at the Chinese place in the food court at the mall. That was the last time I ate something. Since Toby and Spencer came to tell me Emily was missing my whole world stopped. Nothing was worth doing right now.

I didn't say anything to Aria about food but I changed the subject once Ezra sat down next to the coffee table.

"Do you remember how Emily and I started dating?" I asked.

Aria looked at me and then at Ezra. "Of course." She started to smile. "Spencer dared Emily to kiss you."

**_FLASHBACK_**

"_Ok Em, truth or dare?" Spencer asked a little drunk. _

_We were all at Spencer's for the summer after my sophomore year of college. I was about to start junior year with the other three starting their final year of college. Sometimes I hated being the youngest one. _

_I was easily accepted by Spencer and Aria after my freshman year when Emily brought me with her part of summer break. I laughed in my head at the thought when Spencer asked if I was her girlfriend. That was a no. _

_"I'm going to have to go with dare." Emily finally said. _

_I looked over at Spencer who was conversing with Aria. They must of had the same idea for a dare or something. Spencer then looked over at me for a second and then proceeded with the dare. _

_"I think I got it. Emily, I dare you to kiss Alison for a full minute." _

_My eyes went wide for a second. Kiss Emily? What was Spencer thinking? _

_Emily leaned over to me and looked into my eyes. "We don't have to if you don't want to"_

_I shook my head. "Em it's a dare. You have to do it." _

_What was I thinking? Did I really just say that? Emily leaned in a little bit closer taking my cheek in her hand. _

_"Tell me if you want me to stop. We can make it look like we did but really didn't if you want" she said whispering. _

_I knew Emily wasn't as drunk as what Spencer and Aria was. I was still under age and didn't want to drink just yet. At least Em still knew what she was doing. _

_I shook my head no and took her by surprise. I crashed my lips into her myself and she slowly responded back. It felt like fireworks had gone off in my head. I had never kissed a girl before since I had a boyfriend most of high school. It felt like time stopped. _

_"Okay okay, you two can stop now." I heard Spencer say breaking my thoughts. _

_I pulled away but still leaned my forehead against Emily's looking at her right in her beautiful brown eyes. _

_"That was... Wow." Emily finally said whispering. _

_"I know" _

_The next morning we both couldn't stop thinking about it. I had been out on the patio early in the backyard looking at the barn thinking. Emily was up shortly after and found me sitting alone. Somehow we came up to talking about our future after a half hour of us being out there. _

_"Ali, all I know is whatever I do, I want you to know that I want you there by my side." Emily finally said leaning close to me. _

_I looked at her and smiled. I knew what was coming next and that was going to change our friendship. _

_"Would you give me a chance? Let me take you on a date before we start school again." _

_I leaned up a bit off her and answered her with a kiss. When we pulled back from each other, she smiled. Emily knew it was a yes. Who knew after almost three years of us being friends, we would be dating._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I began crying again. Aria put down her salad next to Ezra's food and engulfed me in a big hug.

"Emily is going to come home. Toby will find her ok" she said holding me as tight as he can before Ezra also came to comfort me.

**Emily's POV **

It was getting late. I could see the sky getting darker outside the window. We were all at Spencer's for our welcome Hanna to Rosewood sleep over. Right now we were in the middle of asking 20 questions to Hanna and eating a box of pizza Aria brought over.

"Any significant other back home in New York?" I heard Aria ask Hanna.

Hanna just shook her head no. "Not anymore."

"Was it because you moved?" Spencer commented.

I saw Hanna look down. Her glasses sliding down a bit on her nose. Hanna then looked back up and used her index finger to push them back up.

"No. He's in college now. We decided that the long distance thing wasn't going to work. He had gotten an early acceptance to MIT and so he got a chance to start early. A month ago we both found out I was moving so we both had a mutual agreement to end it" She explained to all of us.

"Wow that's unfortunate. What was his name?" Aria asked

MIT was a pretty hard school to get in. I only knew one person to get in and complete their education there. Now he was Spencer's lab tech. Caleb was almost practically the next Bill Gates.

"His name is Caleb"

I perked up after I heard Hanna say what her ex-boyfriends name was. That couldn't be a coincidence, could it? I remembered Caleb telling Toby and I some information about himself one day. He was from New York and went to MIT. That was his basic summary about him.

"Caleb Rivers?" I asked finally speaking up.

Hanna looked over at me with a surprised look. Spencer and Aria had a similar look also. I looked at all of them and grabbed another piece of pizza from the middle of the circle we were sitting in.

"Yeah, how did you know Em?" Hanna asked me.

"Just a wild guess" I replied lying

Spencer leaned up off the side of the couch and looked over at me.

"I call bull. There's no way you just knew that."

I sighed remembering I was stuck in the past. "He's a family friend." I finally said taking a bite of pizza I just grabbed.

None of them seemed to push it. We just moved on to another question for Hanna.

A few hours later, Spencer went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of liquor.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare before bed?" She all asked us.

Luckily it was a Friday night and we wouldn't have to suffer the consequences of a hangover at school.

Aria seemed to be all for it as she grabbed the bottle from Spencer's grasp and poured some in her cup doing the same with ours also.

It was getting close to midnight when we were getting close to finishing up. Aria had a mustache drawn on her from when Hanna dared Spencer to draw one. And of course Spencer was beginning to fall asleep.

"Emily." Aria slurred a bit. "Since you picked dare, I dare you to kiss Hanna"

I was looking at Hanna when she said it while Hanna was looking at Aria.

"What!" We both yelled startling Spencer a bit.

"Em it's the dare. Got to go for it." Spencer said groggily.

There was no way I was going to kiss Hanna. We had just met earlier that day. Plus I'd be cheating on Alison. I couldn't do this. This wasn't going to be right. I have a fiancé in the present. Ugh.

"Any day you two. A turtle could walk across the living room before you too." Aria said sarcastically.

You could tell Aria wanted it to be done so she could get some sleep. I leaned over towards Hanna placing my hand on her face.

"Tell me I don't have to do this" I repeated the same words I told Alison the first night I kissed her hoping this wasn't going to be a déjà a vu moment for me.

Hanna was part drunk though. Nothing like how Ali was when it happened before. The next thing I knew, she was leaning forward into me. A spark went off in my head. One almost similar to what I felt with Alison.

Hanna and I pulled back away from each other.

"Wow."

**Late night posting tonight as it's almost or midnight here. That's the end of chapter 8. Leave a review and tell me what you thought. Hope that some of answers are answered. Also anyone have an option on what they want to see next?**

**Just wanted to say the PLL Christmas episode was pretty interesting. Not how I thought. I won't give any spoilers out to those who haven't seen it though. **


	9. Searching For Answers

**_Searching For Answers _**

**Toby's POV **

I quickly pulled up the hood of my jacket and placed my sunglasses over my face, getting out of our unmarked police car I pulled in across from a local night club. The crisp September air had wind blowing strong but not enough to make it cold. I looked over at the club that was hopping and then at Caleb who I brought with me.

As a lab tech, I knew Caleb would be able to help with this search. He was able to get the flight pattern we flew over during the rescue. We searched everywhere across just to find nothing ending in the last city we needed to look. Brookhaven.

"Toby, where do we start looking?" Caleb asked fixing the flat billed hat under his jacket hood.

He didn't like the whole idea of wearing a hat as he thought it would mess up his hair. I looked over at him and then at the club again. I knew Emily would probably never go in there but we needed answers. Maybe someone in that club would know where Emily was at.

"We can look in the club. Talk to some people and see if they saw anything happen that night." I replied back.

We began to walk over to the club entrance that had a line extending down the side of the building. The bouncer who was working was a tall well built guy who looked like he lifted a bunch of weights and could of been on wrestle mania. He let a few people go before he stopped Caleb and I from going in any further.

"Where do you think you two are going? Back of the line." He growled at us.

"Toby." I heard Caleb whimper a bit as he was taken back by the sound of the bouncer.

I pulled out my wallet with my badge attached to it. I flipped it down and held it up so the bouncer could see it clearly.

"Detective Toby Cavanaugh, Rosewood Police."

That was all I said before Caleb and I were being rushed into the club by the bouncer. I thought the bouncer would understand what was happening. Maybe we were getting closer to finding any information on Emily.

I signaled to Caleb to split up as I walked over to the bar. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Caleb walk over by where the bathroom getting ready to set up what gear was needed. I sat down scanning the area looking for anything suspicious. We also knew that Noel Kahn would come here frequently. Spencer had told me that many of his calls came to around this area and the club. What was or who was he calling. I leaned back on the stool against the bar before finally turning back around to face where the bartender was at.

"Hey handsome, what can I do for you tonight?" She asked coming over to stand in front of me.

"Can I just get a water? Thanks."

"Are you sure that's it? You don't look like someone who comes to a club often." The bartender tried to push.

I pulled out a picture from my jacket pocket and sat it down on the counter showing the bartender.

"Have you heard anything suspicious the past couple days? One of our detectives has gone missing. She fell out of an airplane above Brookhaven. The name is Emily Fields."

The bartender studied the picture a bit taking it off the counter to hold it up into the light for a better view.

"Fell out of an airplane huh? Wouldn't she be dead?" She asked. "Haven't seen any cops around here in awhile. The club is normally good about keeping them away"

I sighed for a brief second and thanked the bartender as she walked away to get my bottle of water. So far we weren't finding any information on Em.

A few minutes later after I finished the small bottle of water, Caleb came over and sat next to me. He rubbed his eyes and then looked at his phone.

"Toby, I think I found out why Noel was coming here." He finally spoke up.

I looked over at him raising my eyebrow. This could be our chance to find Emily. I signaled him to continue.

"He was coming here to see Jenna Marshall." Caleb finally said.

I stood up and took a look around. Each table was almost filled, people everywhere. Over in a corner, the DJ was mixing up some new tracks with people dancing to them. I looked up to see the balcony tables filled with people. I looked back over at Caleb who had a puzzled face.

"Caleb, that's not just anyone. That's my step-sister. I forgot she owned part of a night club" I finally explained.

Caleb got up also and looked at me. "Do you think she's here?"

I looked back up to the balcony. There was Jenna holding on to a guy. I quickly gave Caleb a look and then pointed up to the place I saw Jenna at. Then I turned back to the bartender signaling her to come.

"Hi, quick question, how do we get up to the balcony?" I asked pointing to the top.

She pointed over to the hallway with the bathroom sign hanging over it. "Down that hallway and to the left of the bathrooms, you should see an elevator. You can take that or the staircase at the end."

I looked over at Caleb, and he began walking over there with me shortly behind.

"Thanks." I said pushing of the counter and following over to where Caleb ended up at.

I saw that Caleb had already pushed the button, waiting for the elevator to come back down from the second floor. When it did a guy and a girl came down in it. We both took a step back before entering the elevator.

Caleb pressed the button once we got in and I set my sights on finding where my step-sister could be at. The ride was short as we expected and once the doors open, we saw a bunch of random dancers taking to the floor.

"Stay close." I directed Caleb what to do.

We stood in place for a bit scanning the area. Many couches were filled up with people watching the dancers. Then I found a door.

"Is that it?" Caleb asked me nodding over to the door.

Over by the door was placed a small sign with Jenna's name written across it. I shook my head and walked over to the door hoping to find what we were up here for.

**Emily's POV **

I was waken up by the smell of pancakes in the kitchen. Carefully getting up trying to not wake Aria that was still sleeping in Spencer's bed. Spencer and Hanna was no where to be seen though. They must of been the ones down in the kitchen.

When I got to the staircase to begin my decent I saw one person in the kitchen. A blonde figure that looked just like Alison. For a brief second I thought maybe I had finally woken from the crazy dream of me being in the past but that was easily shattered. The girl turned around and it ended up just being Hanna.

Hanna was still wearing the painters tape on her glasses and in her pajamas. She reached for the glass of milk that was sitting next to the tall stack of pancakes and finally looked up at me.

"Hey Em."

If this wasn't going to be awkward, I don't know what is now. I gave her a nod and walked over to the couch where my bag was placed at. I pulled out my laptop hoping maybe I could figure something out to where I could get out of the past.

"Listen Emily, about last night. I don't want anything to come between us but could we talk later" I heard Hanna say as I watched Aria beginning to walk down the stairs. She still had part of the mustache Spencer drew on her face last night.

I looked at Hanna and gave her a nod, then back at Aria who was grabbing some pancakes off the plate. Then we heard the side door open slowly.

"Spencer?" Hanna called out.

In came someone I didn't expect to see. It wasn't Spencer but I could hear someone talking behind them.

"Toby?"

**Short chapter I know and a cliff hanger. Just wanted to get this one out since I didn't post yesterday. Please take some time and review. Would love to know if people are enjoying this or not. Also please ask questions. Leave comments. Let me know what you are thinking. What do you want to see happen next? Is there a character you want to see incorporated into it? Or for character development, anything you want our current liars to be doing? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. **


	10. The Past Comes Knocking

_**The Past Comes Knocking  
><strong>_

**Emily's POV **

"Toby?" I said as I looked up.

"Hey Em, you look like you saw a ghost." He said laughing.

In came was a young Toby Cavanaugh. He still looked like what he did in my present time minus the wedding band on his hand he normally wore after him and Spencer got married. Spencer also followed him still wearing her running clothes.

"Look what I found." She said laughing. "Oh Aria, awesome mustache."

Aria quickly covered her face and then uncovered it realizing we all saw it anyway.

"Thanks Spence, I think you did it last night." She replied sarcastically.

I closed my laptop screen and studied what was in front of me. It was strange to see a young Toby again. I didn't know what to say exactly to him.

"Emily, I think you're thinking too hard." I heard Toby say picking up some pancakes from the plate.

I shook my head and ran my hand thru my hair. This was going to be a long day.

-A Couple Hours Later-

Hanna and I were in my car since I agreed to give her a ride home earlier before it got weird seeing Toby as a teenager again. Right now it was quiet. I could see Hanna out of the corner of my eye leaning up against the window. A habit she must have when she's not driving. The glasses were to me the only thing that was keeping me from calling her Alison. It was weird how they were almost alike, blonde hair blue eyes.

Hanna pulled herself off the window and and took off her glasses to adjust the tape that was still wrapped around the middle of them. She put them back on and I could feel her staring back at me.

"I have this feeling, you don't like me much now." She said quietly.

I sighed for a bit and then turned to pull into her driveway. What was I supposed to say. You have a strange resemblance to my fiancé that no one knows yet. I put my hands over my face trying to decide what to tell Hanna.

"It's not that at all."

I looked over at her waiting for a response. She also let out a sigh and then took off her seatbelt.

"Then what is it? What am I doing wrong?" Hanna started. "I know we just met hours ago but there seems to be a link between us already."

I also unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. When I did, I threw my fist down on the top of the car. I let out a huge ugh and then rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Emily?"

Hanna was now out of the car and on my side. She had her backpack already on her back and had a concerned look on her face.

"What's going on? I'm starting to think its not me now."

I leant against the car and slowly slid down to sit next to it. Hanna followed my act and did the same thing. She took off her backpack and took my hand.

"Hanna, to be honest none of this makes sense." I started saying. "The last thing I remember was falling out of an airplane after seeing Toby trying to rescue me. It's crazy I know."

I looked over to see if she was paying attention to what I was saying. Hanna just nodded for me to continue.

"And now all of a sudden I appear in the past and I meet you. I never met you in the first place. It's like a figment of my imagination or something. Like a replacement for Alison."

Hanna let go of my hand and got up. I was pretty sure I just scared her. This wasn't going to be good.

"Who's Alison?"

Hanna reached for my hand to pull me up and then grabbed her bag leading me to the porch.

"Why aren't you freaking out on me? Spencer and Aria basically laughed at me when I said all of this." I carefully told her.

Hanna unlocked the door and we both went in. The house was nice and there was still some boxes in the kitchen from what I could see standing in the doorway.

"Em, I barely know you. I don't know what's real and what's not with you." She replied back.

I shook my head and took a seat at the barstools in the kitchen. Hanna took a water from the fridge and put it in front of me. It just sat there for a bit. I wasn't really that thirsty. Hanna on the other hand had her own.

I took a deep breath and decided I was going to tell her who Alison was. "She's my fiancé. I proposed to her 6 months ago."

Hanna gave me a funny look and put her water down. I wasn't sure if she was going to laugh or do something else.

"Alison. She's your fiancé?"

Hanna then started to laugh a bit. Yep I knew this was going to happen. I shook my head and then put my head down on the counter. This was not going to end well.

"So where is she then?" Hanna asked.

I rolled my eyes still with my head down on the counter and then looked back up at her.

"If I'm right, I haven't met her yet. She's a junior and lives in California still."

"But I'm going to find out what is going on with me and how I'm here so I can get back to her." I finished.

Hanna walked over to me and placed her hand on mine that was still on the counter.

"Then I'm going to help you."

**Toby's POV **

Standing next to the door I could hear a voice coming from behind it. It sounded like Jenna could be arguing with someone on the phone.

"No. You need to be careful. Just dump it somewhere. We can't risk it being found." I heard being said.

I knocked on the door and signaled for Caleb to stand behind me. Then carefully opened the door to find Jenna at her desk.

She looked up at me for a second. "I have to go. Call you back later." Jenna hung up the phone and motioned for us to sit down.

Caleb closed the door and we did what was asked. Both of us sat in the two chairs that were placed in front of Jenna's desk. She had knick-knacks sitting on most of the desk. From snow globes to some of the ceramics she used to make.

"Toby, what are you doing here?" She asked sorting a pile of papers.

"Well we are here on official police business. Wondering if you know anyone named Noel Kahn." I said carefully.

"What makes you think I know him? There's a lot of guys that come thru here"

"We went to high school together with him."

"Toby, I think you're forgetting I went to a different school most of the time."

I did forget. Jenna wasn't around that much when I was in high school. She was in an accident that made her blind after she went to summer camp one year. Our parents sued the summer camp and Jenna went to a school for the blind. Eventually she got surgery to fix her vision and it worked but still sometimes had to wear glasses. Now she owns a club.

"We traced some of his calls and they came to this location." Caleb butted in.

"Who are you?" Jenna asked him.

"That's our lab tech, Caleb. He's assisting me right now." I explained to her.

I saw Jenna shake her head and place down the pen she was using.

"I'm sorry but I don't know a Noel Kahn and why he would be calling here."

I got up from my spot and Caleb did the same. Once I did that my phone began to go off. I pulled it out of the case to find that Spencer was calling me.

I thanked Jenna and then took the call from Spencer.

"What's up Spence?" I asked.

"I have more info on our security guard. We could be getting closer to finding Emily. Might want to get back to the station."

"On our way."

I looked at Caleb and he knew it was a sign that we had to leave. I just wanted to this case to be closed soon and hopefully Spencer had some answers.

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a bit since I posted but here is chapter 10. Last week I had college finals so I was focusing on that plus I was a little stuck on the next chapter. I know it might not be much but hopefully everyone enjoys. We are also getting close to finding out what happened exactly. And who was Jenna talking to on the phone? Also Hanna has agreed to help Emily. What was Noel up to? Leave a review and let me know. Also merry Christmas to those who celebrate it. **


	11. You Could Be News

**_You Could Be News  
><em>**

**Alison's POV **

Aria and I tried pushing our way thru the crowd of people that were surrounding the little store I owned. It was early but everyone in Rosewood seemed to be out. The news crew were all over the place. Reporters trying to ask every possible question. Aria kept me a close as possible to her as we both knew they were going to ask me what I didn't want to answer.

We both had came to the store hoping that maybe I could get my mind off the investigation. There had been ideas for new clothing in Aria's sketchbook for the past week that we'd both wanted to give a try. And of course with the weekend being her free time from teaching this gave us time.

"Is it true that Detective Fields faked her death?" I heard one reporter try to ask me.

Another one cut in with another question. "Have you been keeping the Detective's whereabouts a secret?"

I started to feel tears run down my face. Aria kept her hands on my shoulders shielding me away from the reporters.

"Everyone, you need to back off. Give her some space."

I turned my head a bit to see Ezra behind us trying to back the crowd away from us so we can get to the door.

When the three of us got in to the store, Ezra locked the door and flipped the open sign back to closed. He also closed the blinds on the windows and door to keep the reporters from seeing in.

"Ali, I didn't know this was going to happen. We could of just stayed in the apartment." Aria told me as she stood looking at the crowd.

With the blinds, we could see out but the reporters couldn't see in. One of Toby and Emily's ideas when I started the clothing store. They said it would be able to keep the sun out since it liked to shine towards the windows.

"No it's fine. I needed to get out." I said wiping my tears.

At the counter was one of the workers that I hired just in case I couldn't always be here. Right now that helped especially with what has been going on. Taylor was still in high school so she worked mostly weekends and after school. We also had a woman who opens the store. She worked here full time but wasn't any where to be seen.

"Morning Alison." Taylor said nicely as I walked over to grab some Kleenex off the counter beside her.

"Morning to you too. Where is Samantha at?"

Just as I asked, Sam walked out of the back room carrying a couple shoe boxes for our shoe rack. She looked over at me and gave me a smile before setting the boxes near the rest of the shoes.

"Miss DiLaurentis, I didn't hear you come in." She said. "Good morning to you too Miss Montgomery."

"Morning Sam." Aria gave a wave and took a seat next to where Ezra decided to camp out at.

Sam always liked to call us by our last names. That was partly because she used to a teacher but retired from it a few years ago. She got this job to give her something to do that was simple and kept her on her toes.

"There were reporters out front. They were asking questions about Emily." I told her sadly.

Sam reached over and gave me a hug. "Oh dear. You know Detective Cavanaugh will find her."

I shook my head and pulled away. I walked over to where Aria and Ezra were sitting and began to look thru the sketchbook.

"We are going to keep closed for a bit till the reporters leave." I looked at the time. It was almost 10:30. "Maybe open again around noon"

Both Sam and Taylor nodded in reply. That gave them some extra time to make sure the store was in top shape and also help Aria and I with ideas.

**-Later-**

"Have a good day. Please enjoy and come back soon" I heard Taylor say to one of the customers after they checked out the clothes they just bought.

The reporters were gone by 11 and we reopened around noon. The store was still keeping the same amount of customers as it normally does on a good day. Aria and I came up with a few ideas and it kept my mind off Emily for a while.

Ezra had gone a bit ago for a coffee break for us. He figured since we missed lunch because of reopening that we'd all be hungry.

Aria and I were still sitting in our corner working on design when we saw a lady in a red pea coat come in. She had her hair up and wore thin glasses. I looked at it as nothing but that didn't stop me from listening the conversation she was having with Taylor.

"I'm going away for a few days. I was wondering if you had some cashmere sweaters in?"

Taylor clicked away at the computer hoping to find what the woman was looking for and then walked from behind the counter.

"So over here, we have what you should be looking for." She said pointing to a shelf. "If you need to try on anything our dressing room is right over there." Taylor pointed again to one corner of the store.

"That won't be necessary. I already know what size I need."

The lady in the red coat searched thru the stacks and grabbed a few sweaters in different colors and then walked back to the counter to pay. Once she was done, Taylor said her usual response and the woman grabbed her bag and began to leave.

Upon leaving though, the woman gave me a look and then exited the store as Ezra was walking back in. She probably realized I was closely watching her.

"Ali, what were you staring at?" Aria said catching my attention.

I shook my head and grabbed my coffee that Ezra sat down on the table in front of us.

"I'm not sure. I just have a strange feeling something isn't right with that girl."

Ezra looked over and laughed a bit. "She's just a girl. Probably nothing wrong with her."

I chewed the top of my pen cap. Maybe Ezra was right. I'm probably over thinking it. Emily would tell me the same thing if she was here. I sighed sadly. Times like this I wish Emily was here.

**Toby's POV **

I stood by the doorway for a bit watching my wife work on a puzzle, she and Caleb started a few days ago. Spencer had used it as a stress reliever and to keep her thoughts off worrying about Emily. I sipped my coffee I just refilled waiting for her to finally notice I was standing there.

After getting back so late last night since somehow I got a flat tire on the police car, we decided to wait till the morning to discuss what Spencer found. That didn't stop us though talking about it when I got home for a bit.

We both came in at the same time today but Caleb was lagging behind. Spencer put in another piece to border and then looked over at me.

"You know staring is rude." Spencer said bluntly.

I chuckled a bit and walked over to the table where she was at. I put my hands on her waist from behind and kissed her on the neck down to her shoulder blade. Spencer relaxed to the touch.

"You know Tobes, we are at work."

"But you're so tense Spence."

Spencer laughed a bit before pulling away from me and turned around looping her arms around my neck.

"Maybe later?" She said smirking and then leaned to kiss me on the mouth.

"You got to be kidding me. No PDA!" We heard Caleb say as he walked into the lab.

He had his eyes covered so he couldn't see anything. Spencer and I both laughed as Caleb peeked through his hands to see if we were done.

"What's wrong Caleb? Don't like that?" Spencer asked.

Caleb nodded his head no and went to log in to the computer on the other table. "Actually never mind. Just you two. I don't mind it with anyone else. I just like teasing you two."

He pulled up the information that Spencer had found last night and I walked over to get a better look. On the camera footage was Noel Kahn sneaking into a lab. We kept the tape rolling a bit longer and towards the end, Noel came out with some test tubes filled with what might be what he injected Emily with.

"Who's lab was that?" I asked once the footage was over.

"That would be Mona Vanderwaal. Another person we went to school with." Spencer replied.

This was getting weird. Wasn't Mona pretty popular in high school. I seemed to remember she tried to pick fights all the time with Spencer and Aria. Not so much Emily and I.

"Spence. Could she be tied to Emily disappearing?"

"I'm not sure. It does seem pretty strange that two people that we went to high school with could be connected to this case."

I shook my head and began to pace back and forth for a bit thinking. What was the exact plan for all of this.

"Well it looks like we will be bringing Mona in to ask some questions." I stated as I watched the camera footage again before leaving to get a couple officers help out.

This had to be a chance to find Emily.

**And that's chapter 11. It's getting stranger. In this chapter we didn't see any Emily and Hanna but don't worry, we will see them again soon. Detective Hannily will be on the case real soon. So Alison is getting suspicious while spending time at her store while Spencer and Caleb show Toby what info was found. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm getting plenty of views but not a lot of reviews so even if it's just one word please let me know what you think. **

**Also special shout out to for reviewing every chapter and red ready for the comment on the last chapter. Thank you so much.**


	12. Detective Hannily Is On The Case

**_Detective Hannily Is On The Case_**

**Emily's POV**

"Watch it nerd!" I heard being yelled as I pulled some books out of my locker. A note fell out of one and as I opened it, I noticed it had similar hand writing as the last.

-_Ever wonder what's real and what's not?-_

I shook my head and threw it back into my locker. What was this note trying to refer to? I was going to find out. Once I closed my locker, I saw Hanna running towards me panting and out of breath.

"Hanna, what are you doing? Are you ok?" I asked.

Hanna slowed down her breathing and took off her bag to grab something out of it. In her hand was a note similar to what I just found in my locker.

"I was in the library for my free period and found this in a book. It mentioned you for some reason."

I took the note from her hand and began to open it. The handwriting was the same as the one I just got.

-_This could easily become a nightmare. Just ask Emily-_

"Looks like someone is trying to tell you to stop helping me."

I folded the note back up and grabbed the other note. "You're not scared are you?" I asked Hanna carefully.

"No of course not. I said I would help you."

I nodded and we both walked out to the parking lot to my car. Aria and Spencer were already standing there waiting for both of us.

"Hey Spence, Aria." I said as I popped the trunk so Hanna could but her backpack in it.

"Hey Em. Aria and I were going to go dress shopping for my date with Toby. Do you and Hanna want to come?"

I looked at both of them and then at Hanna. I wasn't really in the mood to go dress shopping. I felt like that would delay my chance to figure out what was going on. Hanna nodded her head no. I was about to say something but Hanna butted in instead.

"Sorry Spencer, but Emily and I have official Hannily business to attend to." She said smirking a bit while walking over to the passenger side of my car and getting in.

I looked at Spencer's stunned face and then at Aria who couldn't contain her laughter.

"It's nothing like that. I swear." I tried defending myself.

"Ok Em, I get it. You don't have to go. I know it's not your favorite thing to do in the world." Spencer relied back.

I nodded and began to open the door to my car. "Its just we have to take care of a few things. I'm helping Hanna unpack and helping her study for the history exam that's coming up"

Aria continued laughing. "Sure Em. We can go with that."

I got in my car and closed the door waiting for Spencer and Aria to walk to Spence's car parked a couple over.

"They totally like each other." I heard Aria tell Spencer.

As I pulled out of the parking spot I saw Noel and Mona fighting with each other. That was weird.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So what is Hannily?" I asked Hanna as we pulled in her driveway.

We had both been silent on the ride back from school. Hanna had been on her phone what looked to be research. Hanna had got out of the car and walked back to the trunk to grab her bag. I followed also to grab my sweatshirt that was also in there.

"It was just something I made up as a spur of a moment. It's supposed to be our names mashed together. Kind of like a ship name?" She replied back.

"Interesting. That would make sense why Spencer and Aria sometimes call themselves Sparia."

Hanna just laughed. "Do they really?"

I nodded and followed Hanna into her house. "They did it all the time when we would come back from college. They would always say they needed some 'Sparia' time if I was with Alison."

"It's weird knowing that you've already got past college and stuff."

I shook my head. "This is only a minor set back."

Hanna nodded and we both proceeded to the kitchen. In there was who I guessed was her mom. She was at the counter working on her laptop.

"Hi Hanna. Who's your friend?" She asked looking up.

"This is Emily." Hanna replied. "Emily, this is my mom."

I gave a quick wave. "Hi, Mrs. Marin, it's really nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Please call me Ashley."

Hanna pulled my arm a bit towards the staircase as a cue for us to go. She must of been getting embarrassed.

"Ok Mom, we are going to be upstairs working on a project for a bit and then we might be out again."

"Have fun." That was all I heard as we climbed up the staircase.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So when are you supposed to meet Alison exactly?" Hanna asked looking up from her laptop on laying on her bed.

We were both on our own laptops doing our own thing. I was looking up information about the flight pattern the plane was in. I wasn't sure exactly what Hanna was doing.

"My first day of sophomore year in college. Ali was a freshman running behind for the business 101 class we were both in. The only open seat she found was next to me." I replied.

I saw Hanna nod. "What college?" "We both went to Penn State. She has a business major and I have a minor. I majored in criminology though. I'm a Detective."

I looked over at her laptop and realized what Hanna was doing. She was looking at colleges. On the screen was the home page for Syracuse University. Of course, she had to figure out what she wanted to do in life.

"I want to go to school to be a doctor. My SAT scores came back pretty high." Hanna said clicking through a few screens.

I smiled. It would make sense for Hanna. She dated Caleb and certainly acts smart. I continued clicking through the flight pattern I was looking at.

"I think I got it. Han, do you want to go now with me to check this out?" I asked getting up from the spot I was sitting in packing up my stuff.

Hanna also got up and grabbed a few items off her desk. "Yeah let's go."

She closed the laptop placing it in her backpack along with the other things she grabbed from the desk. Which wasn't much. Just a couple pens and pencils. Also a few small note pads and her cell phone.

We walked downstairs and before we were out the door we were stopped by Ashley.

"Are you two going out already? I was going to order take-out."

Hanna and I both nodded head yes in response. "Sorry Mrs. Marin, we might be back late. Is it fine if Hanna just sleeps at my place?"

"Oh. Well don't stay out too late. Hanna call me when you two get to Emily's." Ashley commented.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When we got to the airfield where the plane originally took off with me on, there wasn't much here. There was just a couple of small planes and a few open cargo holds.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hanna asked me as I pulled the car behind cargo hold.

I got out of the car and looked around. "Yeah, this is the place. It just looks different from what I know it as."

Hanna got out of the car and walked over to where I was standing. Most of the airfield was empty when I scanned the surroundings. But that didn't prevent us from seeing someone run by.

"Did you just see that?" I asked Hanna turning around to face her. But there was no one around me. That was weird.

"Hanna!?" I called out to the airfield.

I started looking around a bit more. This couldn't be good. Where could of Hanna gone to?

"Hanna!?" I called out again.

**Toby's POV **

"Hi, how can I be of help today? Yes one moment." I heard the receptionist say as I walked up to her desk. She gave me a finger telling me one minute and finished taking on the phone.

"Ok, hi what can I do for you today sir?" The receptionist named Julie asked me.

"Detective, Toby Cavanaugh, Rosewood Police. Anyway I can talk to your supervisor? It's important." I say as I pull out my credentials to show her.

"Right this way." She said getting up and showing me to her supervisor's office.

Down the hall a bit was the office of James Michaels. He was the one that over saw everything in the company.

"You can sit down if you'd like to. Mr. Michaels will be in shortly."

I nodded in response. Michaels didn't have much on his desk as most of it was behind it on selves. He had a lot of sports memorabilia that included mini helmets and signed footballs locked away. On his desk was a picture of him and his wife with their dog and young daughter. He also had a couple pens sitting out beside the cup of writing utensils. I wasn't in his office long as I just had time to admire the signed Philadelphia Eagles football.

"Got that signed by quarterback, Nick Foles back in 2015" I heard Michaels say as he walked in.

"Looks like you have a great collection Mr. Michaels." I said as I took a seat in front of his desk after Michaels himself took a seat.

"What can I do for you today, Detective Cavanaugh?"

"I'm here to talk about Mona Vanderwaal. Is she in today?"

Michaels shook his head in response. "No. Sadly we haven't seen her in the past week or so."

"Is it fine if I take a quick look in her lab?" I asked.

"Of course. Let me just grab my lab key."

**XXXXXXXXX**

After Michaels opened up Mona's Lab, I took a quick look around. A lot of things were put away nicely but some were missing. I took a few photos so when I got back to the station, Spencer and Caleb could take a look too.

"Do you know what she was working on?" I asked getting ready to leave the lab.

"Not a clue. They normally don't have to run anything by me." Michaels said closing the lab behind me.

"What about your security guards? Where can I go to talk about Noel Kahn?"

"Noel Kahn is one of our head security guards. Unfortunately he's dead now. But you already know that."

I did know that. I just didn't realize he was that far up in the ranks.

"Ok, thank you for your time Mr. Michaels." I shook his hand and then proceeded towards my police car.

Before heading out of the parking lot, I called Spencer to let her know what I found.

"Hey Toby. Did you find anything?"

"Not exactly. Can you have Caleb run all information on Mona Vanderwaal. Credit cards, cell phone records. Anything."

"Yeah of course. Was she there?"

"No she wasn't. And she hasn't been there for awhile. I got to go. I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok, bye Toby. Love you."

"Love you too Spence." I said before ending the call and finally leaving the parking lot to head back to the police station.

**Chapter 12 is in the books now. Hanna joins Emily with some detective work but that doesn't last long. Who could of took Hanna? And Toby goes to check out Mona's lab but nobody's home. We are getting close to Emily being found which will be happening in the next 2-3 chapters so wait for that. Please leave a review and tell me what you think will happen. I'd love to know your thoughts. **

**Also shoutout to shamika grandberry for keeping me writing. Thank you for the awesome reviews. **


	13. Nothing Good Happens

**_Nothing Good Happens  
><em>**

**Alison's POV **

It was getting late and I was getting hungry. Probably a cause of me not eating much after Emily went missing. It's been awhile since I felt like this. I think the last time was when I was in college and I got my wisdom teeth taken out. Emily volunteered to take care of me over our fall break. That seemed to be ages ago.

The amount of customers that came into the store began to die down by 4:45 as it began to get close to dinner time.

"Ali, do you want to order take-out from that Chinese place a couple streets over before you close the store?" Aria asked finishing up the color on a design.

I put my pen down and looked around the shop. Sam was fixing a clearance rack and Taylor was on her phone over at the counter working on some homework. That was a typical Monday. I was just glad we didn't have reporters out in front like yesterday.

"Yeah that sounds good." I told Aria who got up to grab the take out menu from my office. "Sam, Taylor does Chinese sound good to guys? My treat."

They both looked over at me. I don't think Taylor really expected it since she's only been working a few weeks.

"Miss DiLaurentis, you don't have to for me. Tony and I have reservations at an Italian restaurant downtown." Sam answered back.

"That's exciting Sam, any special occasion?" Aria asked finally coming out of my office. "Took me a bit. You had it tacked under a couple other papers."

"No special occasion. Just a date night. It was the only time we could get opened."

I smiled. Sam and Tony were a great couple. They've been married for over 30 years and still went out on dates. That was something I hoped to achieve with Emily in the future.

"That's great Sam, I hope you two have a great time." I replied. "So Taylor are you ok with Chinese then?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you." Taylor answered without looking up from her homework.

"Well I'll go order." Aria said walking over to the table to grab her phone.

Before Aria could grab her phone, I saw Spencer running through the door.

That was weird. Spencer wasn't one to come by the store very often. Maybe she had information about Emily. What if they found her.

Spencer stopped in front of all of us trying to slow down her breath. "There's been an accident. Toby got into a car crash."

"What!?" Aria and I both yelled.

"Caleb is already there but we need to get to the hospital."

Aria and I began to gather up our bags so we could leave with Spencer. I couldn't believe that Toby got into a car crash. He was normally the one that was cautious about driving. Then put this on top of Emily being missing, it wasn't good.

"Sam, could you close up shop in the next few minutes. We have to go." I quickly said getting ready to walk out the door. "Sorry Taylor, I'll make it up another day." Referring to dinner that we all were going to get.

The three of us walked out to Spencer's Toyota Highlander and headed towards the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When we got to the hospital, Spencer rushed over to the front desk to ask what room Toby was in.

"Hi, I'm looking for Toby Cavanaugh's room. I'm his wife."

Before the receptionist could answer we saw Caleb walk into the waiting room. He wore a plaid shirt and some jeans. I forgot that today was his day off.

Spencer ran over to hug him with Aria and I following also. We hugged him for a couple of seconds and then let go.

"How is he? Is everything ok?" Spencer started asking questions.

"He's fine Spence. Just a broken fibula." Caleb answered back.

He led us to room 152 where Toby was staying at. Inside was Toby well awake with his leg propped up watching this hours SportsCenter. He also had a huge cut above his left eyebrow.

Aria and I stood by the door for a bit with Caleb while Spencer went up to Toby to give him a hug.

I felt Aria touch my arm for a second. "I'm going to step out for a second and call Ezra so he can make it over here."

I nodded my head and took a seat in one of the chairs by the wall in front of the bed. I began to wonder what this meant for the investigation. Would this put a dent in finding Emily sooner?

I saw Spencer take a seat next to her husband on the bed. Toby had moved over a bit to make room for her to lay next to him.

"What happened exactly?" I asked.

Toby took a deep breath and looked away from Spencer for a bit to look at Caleb and I. The lab tech had just took a seat in the chair next to me once I asked what happened.

"A car ran a red light while I was going thru the green light and smashed into my drivers side door of the police cruiser." Toby responded back. "There wasn't an exact cause. No drunk driving or anything. Just someone in a hurry to get home possibly."

"Will this effect finding Emily?" I had to ask it. She needed to be found soon. Everyday waiting for her to come back has been taking a toll on me. But I was thankful that Aria was there to help me keep my mind off things.

"Of course not. There might be minor set backs but we are doing everything in our power to find her. I'll even be at work in this cast if I have to."

"Toby, don't you think that's a little too much?" Spencer asked.

"No. This isn't going to stop me from not getting work done. Besides we work at the same place Spence. You can still keep an eye on me." He responded chuckling a bit.

At this moment, Aria walked back in the room. She was still holding her phone in her hand. "I just got done talking to Ezra. He said he'll be here in a bit to visit and take me home."

She took a seat in the chair right by the bed on side Spencer was sitting in and we all waited for Ezra to get here.

**Emily's POV **

"Hanna!?" I yelled again to the open airfield.

I was getting a little concerned. Where did she go exactly. It's not like she could of gone that far. I walked over by the cargo hold that I parked the car by before being pulled into behind a stack of wooden boxes.

"Do you always try to get yourself caught when you're on missions?" I heard Hanna say behind me.

I turned around to face her. "I thought someone might of grabbed you."

She laughed a bit and shook her head. Then Hanna pointed over to the plane that was still being held in the cargo hold. "I saw that guy you saw a bit ago too. I tried to follow him a bit."

I looked at her stunned for a second. Maybe she was a lot like me in the police aspect. Toby always told me I liked to do things on my own a lot. Kind of way too much. That's how I was in this mess in the first place.

"We need to be careful." I said before we heard a roar of a plane engine.

I looked over to where the plane was. It was the same kind of cargo plane that I fell out of. But this time I saw a young Noel Kahn packing up a few boxes. And right next to him, Mona Vanderwaal. Whatever they were planning to do was just like how I found them when I went alone the first time. Maybe this would be different. I looked over at Hanna who had out a notebook.

"Wait a minute. Those are the ones who broke my glasses in half." She said looking up from the plan she had just drawn up.

"Yeah. This isn't good. It's like I'm replaying the accident all over again." I answered pacing a bit behind the boxes. "Except now your with me. Which is weird."

"Maybe this is your way out? You said you've never met me before, maybe I'm supposed to be the one to help you get out of this?" Hanna began questioning.

I looked at her for a minute. Maybe she was right. This could be my chance to escape the past and get back to Alison. I stopped pacing and watched what Mona and Noel were going to do. When they were on the plane I found that as my cue to go. I grabbed Hanna's hand and began to lead her to the plane.

"If we are doing this. We are doing this now." I told her as we climbed into the back of the plane before the doors closed and the plane took off.

This was going to be my way out.

**Short chapter I know but this will lead up to what will be happening next. The next couple of chapters will be Toby getting used to his leg being broken and him finding new ways to track down Emily. We won't see much of Emily and Hanna dealing with the plane but we will see both of them in a different way soon. I'm looking at this to be in between 20-25 chapters possibly since we are at chapter 13. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. **

**I'm also thinking of doing a few one shots based upon the lost and found story line. Maybe some Emison missing scenes like flashbacks. Also some Hannily ones. Let me know what you think and maybe what kind of scenes from the story you want to see expanded into one shots. **


	14. Getting Closer

**_Getting Closer_**

**Toby's POV **

I wheeled my way thru my office. Caleb and a few of the officers ranked below me took some time to rearrange it a bit so I could have easy access to everything. Having a broken fibula wasn't going to stop me from getting my work done and finding Emily.

It was almost 11 in the morning when my wife came up to check on me. We had both came in at the same time but left me in my office while she was in her lab downstairs.

"How do you feel today?" She asked taking a seat in the chair by the door.

"I feel fine. It's not going to stop me from getting my work done." I tell her not looking up from the papers I was writing on.

I heard Spencer sigh for a second. "Don't over work yourself if you don't need to."

"I won't." I put my pen down and finally looked up at her. "Did Caleb find the info on Mona Vanderwaal?"

"He did indeed. I also called Alison."

"Why?"

"Her credit card was used at Alison's store over the weekend. I asked her to bring in the camera footage."

"That's great. If she keeps using it, we can track her down faster."

"Of course. Ali said she would be here at her lunch break in a half hour. I can come back up here to get you so we can watch the footage together." Spencer said walking towards the door.

"Of course. I just want to get this case solved soon."

"We all do Tobes. We all do." Spencer said leaving my office.

**XXXXXXXX**

I kept myself busy till Alison was supposed to show up with the important camera footage. I filled out a couple reports along with signing off on a few others that needed to be documented. I was on the last one when I heard a knock against my office door.

I looked up to find Emily's fiancé standing in the doorway. In one hand was a coffee and the other was a disk with what I suspected was the video footage from the store.

"Hey Toby." She said throwing away the coffee cup in her hand.

"Hey." I said as I rolled over to put the papers back in the file cabinet by my desk. "Ready to go watch that camera footage?"

"Yeah. Is it fine that I stopped up here instead of just going to go see Spencer?" Ali asked helping me get out of the office.

"It's totally fine. Saves her from coming back up her to get me." I respond back.

We both take the elevator down to the lab that Spencer and Caleb both worked in.

When we got to the doorway I could hear my wife talking. "I don't think that piece goes there Caleb." Referring to the puzzle they've been working on.

I saw Caleb look up and over at me. "Hey Toby."

I gave a quick nod and then looked behind me a bit. Alison was lagging behind a bit looking at a poster on the wall by the elevator.

"Toby, I thought I told you I would come up to get you?" Spencer began questioning.

"Don't worry Spence, Alison helped me out."

Once I said that Alison appeared right behind me holding the disk.

"So I think this is what you were asking for. I can't believe someone was actually in my store that was connected to this." She mumbled the last part.

Caleb went over and grabbed the disk from Ali to put in the computer. It took a bit but once it was through a some of it, we saw Mona's face appear on the screen.

"Right there! Caleb stop it for a second." Spencer exclaimed.

Caleb paused it and Spencer ran the facial recognition to make sure we had everything correct.

"Alison." I paused a minute to make sure I had her attention. She looked at me and continued the question. "Do you remember what she bought exactly?"

"Cashmere sweaters. I remember because I closely watched her that day. She also gave me a long stare. It was weird."

That was weird. From what we saw on the tape, she wasn't in there that long.

"Caleb, keep tracking down information on Mona Vanderwaal. Maybe she left more of a trail somewhere. I'm going back up to my office." I looked over to Alison. "I'll walk you out too."

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Ali and I got back upstairs, I noticed she kept looking over at Emily's office. Everything was still closed and off. The blinds were shut while the light was off. It had been like that since the accident.

"You can go in there if you want." I said looking up at her.

"Thanks Toby."

Alison walked over to Emily's office and opened the door. Once I saw her disappear into it I went to mine. And in a surprising fashion, Ezra had taken a seat in front of my desk.

"Mr. Fitz, what can I do for you today?" I asked rolling over to behind my desk.

"I hope you don't mind, but one of the officers let me in here." He responded.

I looked over at the clock. It was nearly 1:15 meaning Ezra must of been in his free period.

"It's fine. So what's up?"

"Well I don't know if Emily or Aria told you but I've been writing a book. And I've been using Emily's disappearance as a story line."

I looked over at him funny. Did he just tell me he was writing a book? Out of everything he decided to use Emily missing as a story line.

"You're joking. A book?" I questioned.

Ezra nodded his head. "Yes, originally I had it's plot points as yours and Emily's past cases. Then this happened so I began adding it and doing my own research."

"How long has this been going on for?" I asked sternly.

"Shortly after Aria and I started dating, I began taking interest. I asked Emily what she thought when I started and she liked the idea."

Of course Emily would know and not me. She was the one that liked to do things on her own or with Alison. I was beginning to get upset. How many others knew of Ezra's story?

"I've been following this case closely and I think I figured out where Emily is. The reason why it took me awhile to get to the hospital yesterday was because I was tracking down your lead suspect." Ezra followed up with.

"And where is that?"

"A Warehouse in Ravenswood."

"And your absolutely sure?"

"Positive. And I suspect your step-sister is in on it too."

I shook my head. I knew something was up with her. She must of been talking to Mona on the phone that day Caleb and I went to go see her.

I picked up my phone on my desk and called Caleb.

"Hey I need you to run Jenna's phone records. And get back to me as soon as possible."

"I'm on it."

I put the phone back down and looked at Ezra. "How long is your story?"

"More then 30 chapters."

**Alison's POV **

I pushed the door open to Emily's office and flicked on the light. Everything was in the same spot when I came in a couple days before my fiancé went missing. The chairs were in the same spot in front of her desk. The waste basket was still filled over by the door. Emily had a put a mini basketball hoop above it to keep it exciting.

I sat down at her desk and took a couple minutes to relax. It was weird not having Emily in here with me. On her desk was the frame with us in it. Spencer had taken it at the park shortly after we came back engaged. Toby and her had been happy for us. They were glad they weren't going to be the only married couple in the group.

We had been walking around the park for some time before Emily asked me if I wanted a piggy back ride. She noticed I was lagging a bit. So I climbed on her back and we walked around some more. Spencer later snapped a photo with her phone stating this was going to be shown at our wedding.

I put it down and turned around to face the wall behind Emily's desk. She kept many awards up there and a few posters. Also a few family photos. Before all of this happened in the past week, I thought we would be invincible. Nothing bad was going to happen. I just hoped it would all end soon. But with hope, Spencer always said it breeds internal misery.

I just waited in the office for a little bit longer before I heard a commotion outside near the bullpen.

"We need to get this done soon. If this is correct, we might be able to find them." I heard Toby faintly say.

I stepped out of the office and looked for Toby who was giving instructions to Drew, the head SWAT team member. Over in the corner by the elevator was Spencer and Caleb.

"What's going on?" I questioned running over to them.

Spencer saw me and reached over to give me a hug. "They have a new lead on Emily. Drew might be able to bring her home soon."

Spencer let go of me and I began to feel tears coming down my face. Emily was going to be found soon. I was going to have my fiancé back.

**Here is my last chapter for 2014! I just want to give a quick happy New Years to everyone and I look forward to what 2015 has in store. **

**So recap at the end of 14, we are getting close to finding Emily. We have learned that Mona left a trail at Alison's store. Also Ezra has been doing his own Detective work and writing a book. Next chapter will be exciting as we will possibly find Emily. Also we will see Hanna in a different way. So please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. **

**Also please check out my one shot Lost and Found: I'm Glad I Found You. That is based on Alison first meeting Emily and it's an in depth flashback from the chapter Meeting Emily. Tell me what you think and leave a review. **


	15. All This Time

**_All This Time_**

**Alison's POV **

_Present time _

The clock ticking. The dripping of the IV drip. The heart monitor keeping a steady beat. Everything was quiet except those things. I was inside the hospital room by myself watching what had become of this case. I didn't want anyone to be with me.

Emily was finally found but the ending wasn't too good. The doctors had told Toby and I that she was going to be in a coma for awhile. She was coherent though and that if any of us talked to her, she would hear us.

I was at her side sitting in a chair. Emily had already been here for 12 hours. With me I brought my copy of Charles Dickens' Great Expectations. We both had a love for the book after Emily read it in college for the first time.

"Remember when we ended up in the same English class in college? It was our only other class we would have together. I found you in the library one morning reading my copy of Great Expectations for the first time. You were on the last page but you had fallen asleep because stayed up all night reading it."

I laughed for a second at the memory and then continued.

"You were determined to finish it so we could work on the project together. I told you it was my favorite book so you picked it. I was trying to tell you what happened but you wouldn't let me. Em, you wanted to find out yourself. I think you just wanted to impress me.

I paused for a brief second.

"I thought maybe I would read it to you today."

**FLASHBACK**

_"And make sure you are doing your projects on any book from my reading list with your partner. They are to be turned in by end of this week." I heard the professor say as most of my class was making their way to leave. _

_I looked over at Emily who was putting her laptop back in the case and then into her backpack that was still placed on the back of the chair. We both were partners for the project but we had put it off for a few weeks. _

_We also had just started dating a month and a half ago so we were still on that newly couple stage. Emily was in her last year of college and I had just started my junior year._

_"Em, we still need to pick a book." I said standing right next to her holding the paper the professor gave us a few weeks ago._

_Emily looked up at me and then over at the paper. She scanned it for a bit and then looked back up at me again. _

_"Any ideas to which one we should do?" _

_I looked over at the paper again. "Well I always loved Great Expectations. It's one of my favorites. I read it a bunch of times in high school." _

_"Well let's do that. I've never read it before." Emily replied._

_I gave her a funny look for a brief second. "Really? I think I have a copy sitting on shelf in my dorm somewhere." _

_Emily gave me a smile and grabbed my hand as we began to walk out of the classroom. _

_"Do you think I can borrow it? Do you need to read it again?" _

_"Sure I can look for it while you're in class before dinner. I'll just bring it when we meet up. And of course not. Although I could just tell you what happens." _

_"Nope, not happening."_

_I looked over to see Emily laughing a bit. She leaned over to me and gave me a brief kiss and began to pull away. _

_"I'll see you after class at dinner. Find that book." She said still laughing leaving me to walk back to my dorm. _

Later

_I changed my clothes and then grabbed the book off my shelf in sights of finding Emily down in the food hall. We both liked to go down there during the week because they actually had some decent food selections. _

_When I got down there I found Emily at a table still working on some homework. She had just got out of one of her criminology classes she had to take this semester before she could begin an internship somewhere. _

_I sat down across from her and with out disturbing her from finishing her work. It looked to be that Emily was almost finished though. _

_"Hey, I was just about to text you." Emily said finally looking up from her paperwork. _

_"Yeah. Did you miss me?" I asked smoothly. _

_Emily looked at me for a brief second and then finished writing the last part of the paper. _

_"All the time." She replied laughing. _

_I smiled and got up from the table. "You want your usual, Detective?" _

_A couple weeks ago I began to call her that. She was working on another project with a few people from her crime lab class. They had put her as the lead the detective for the assignment. In all reality though, it was one of her goals. _

_"Yeah that's fine babe." _

_**XXXXXXX**_

_When I came back to the table, I found Emily looking thru the book I sat on the table earlier. She had taken off the book cover and was reading the flap. _

_"Is that interesting?" I asked setting down the food. _

_The tray was filled with our usuals. Emily always got the bacon macaroni and cheese while I always got a panini or salad. She looked up and grabbed her food off the tray and picked up a fork. _

_"It doesn't look bad. I'll probably read it later tonight." _

_I nodded as I wrapped the panini out of the tin foil and then straightening it out across my tray. We moved on to a different subject and began to talk about Emily's class before. _

_After we ate, Emily walked me back to my dorm. It was kind of late and I wanted to get to bed early since I had an 8 am class the next day. _

_"So I'll see you tomorrow then? It's your short class for the week right?" Emily asked leaning down to kiss me. _

_"Yeah. I'll come see you after." I replied smiling leaning up to meet her. _

_"Sounds great. I love you." _

_"Love you too Em." _

_I opened my door to my dorm and watched as Emily walked down the stairs to go to hers. _

_**XXXXXXXX**_

_The next morning after class, I went to go see if Emily was still In her dorm. I thought we could go get breakfast since she was probably hungry after her morning run. When I got to her room, I knocked and waited for her to open it. To my surprise it wasn't Emily who opened it. _

_"Jack?" I asked the shirtless boy who did. _

_"Oh hey Alison. Looking for Emily?" _

_I nodded my head real quick before I saw him peek back in the room. Jack was was Emily's roommate, Carly's boyfriend. Emily often just left the room because he was constantly over. _

_"Hey babe, do you know where Emily went? Alison is here looking for here." _

_I heard a faint noise that was almost to hard to hear with the movement of blankets moving. _

_"She went to the library. Don't think Em ever came back last night so you might want to try there." Jack finally answered. _

_"Thanks." I replied turning around to go find Emily in the library. _

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_When I finally got down there, I found a few people already there checking out some books. But in a corner was a table with the silhouette I was looking for. She had her head covered with her hood and used the book as a pillow. I noticed she was on the last page. _

_Smiling, I walked over to her and gave her a small shook, trying not to scare her. When Emily finally awoke I noticed she left a small amount of drool on the book. _

_"So was the book that good you stayed up all night to read it?" I asked laughing a bit. _

_Emily looked around at her surroundings and then wiped her face. _

_"Hi Ali." She said in her morning voice. "I guess it was." _

_I leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek and then closed the book. Then placed it inside her backpack that was sitting on the table. _

_"So what do you think?" _

_"It was good. And it looks like Pip gets Estella."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**Toby's POV **

_12 hours before _

We were right outside the warehouse that Ezra described to me earlier. We had traced some of Jenna's calls a bit before and found they were coming to here. Mona's also came from the same place.

"Drew, is your team ready to go?" I called over from the spot Caleb and I were stationed at in the van.

Drew finished strapping up his bullet proof vest and then looked over.

"Yes sir. My team is ready to go."

"Great. Caleb has disabled the alarm and everything else that was found so you should be good to go. Contact us if anything else appears."

Drew nodded his head and then turned back to his team. "Let's go! We have work to do!"

I watched as the SWAT team moved into the warehouse waiting for them to hopefully emerge back out with Emily.

**XXXXXXXXX**

About 20 minutes later I heard Drew over the walkie talkie. With the amount of time they were in the warehouse, my biggest hope was that they found Emily in there.

"This is Cavanaugh. Did you find her?" I asked.

"No sign of our suspects but yes. I repeat we have found Detective Fields."

I let out a sigh of relief. We finally had found her. We were getting close to finishing this case.

"Do what you need to do to get her out of there. And do it quickly. We don't know how much time we have until they come back."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

About 5 minutes later we all see Drew carrying out a body that we all know is Emily. The paramedics are running up to assist him and they get her on a stretcher so she can be rushed to the hospital.

Caleb helps me by being my support as we both step out of the van. Drew is walking toward us covered a bit in what looks to be blood.

"It was tough but we got her out of there. Detective Fields looked to be badly beaten."

"Where was she at?" I questioned?

"She was handcuffed to a fence. She was just hanging there. I did find a heart beat so she is alive."

I wiped the sweat from my face.

"Let's get her to the hospital and go home. I need to talk to Spencer and Alison." I said looking over at Caleb who just nodded.

**Emily's POV **

Walking through the plane, Hanna and I were trying to be as quiet as possible. We could hear multiple footsteps walking around including one that sounded like it was coming near us.

I quickly pulled Hanna into a near by crook in the wall so they couldn't see us. I held her close hoping they wouldn't find us.

"What was that for?" She asked whispering.

"I heard someone. I didn't want them to find us too soon."

Looking up at her, I realized she was dangerously close. It was at that moment she looked just like Alison. I gave in to my temptation and just kissed her. Hanna of course gave into it and did the same thing. After a few seconds I finally pulled away from her.

"I shouldn't of done that. Not during this." I frantically said.

Hanna grabbed my shoulders to calm me down.

"Em, your fine. We are up thousands of feet in the air. Your nervous. This could be your chance to go home."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

"Your right. And I'm going to do this now." I peeked out from the crook we were in. "If I'm not back in 10 come find me."

I saw Hanna nod her head and I ran out to face what was in store for me.

**XXXXXXX**

On the plane was Noel. He was moving around the same kind of boxes that we saw earlier. Also with him were guys that looked like they could be body builders.

I took my place behind a box carefully watching what they were up to. Noel was smuggling what looked to be diamonds. Something similar to what I saw him do the first time I was on the plane.

Before I could get a chance to take a closer look, I was spotted. One of the body builder type men found me.

"Well look what we have here." He said pulling me by the arm to main space where Noel was still standing.

The body builder threw me near the plane of the door but not too close. I saw Noel look up and walk over to me.

"Well well well what do we have here? Emily Fields what are you doing here?" He asked.

I kept silent for a bit since I didn't want to tell him

"Open the plane door. Maybe she will say something then."

This was exactly what I wanted to happen. Now I was just waiting for Hanna to make an appearance like how Toby did before.

"Just so you know, you won't get away with it." I growled once two of the men gabbed me and put me in front of the open cargo plane door.

I could feel the breeze from the wind pushing towards me. This was my chance. Just as I suspected would happen I saw Hanna run into the scene.

"Wait!" I heard her yell over the sounds of the wind and the engine.

"What do we have here? Fields, you have an assistant too?" Noel looked over at me. "Do it now. Push her out of the plane. I'll take care of the other one."

The next thing I knew the same scene from before was happening. Everything had changed. Hanna disappeared and Toby reappeared. He was with the SWAT team trying to save me.

But it was too late, I was being pushed out of the plane into the darkness badly beaten up.

**Alison's POV **

_Present time_

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be."

I finished reading the last of my favorite lines to Emily before everything went quiet for bit. Reaching out I held her hand rubbing my fingers on top of it. I just sat there for a bit waiting and hoping she would wake up soon.

A couple minutes later, I heard the door begin to creak open. I don't know why but I quickly pulled my hand away from Emily's.

Stepping in was a woman in a white coat with a clipboard. She was was blonde and had her hair up in a hair tie. She also wore black rimmed glasses.

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone was going to be in here." She said reaching for a pen out of her pocket.

"Who are you?" I asked

The woman gave a brief smile and walked over to me.

"I'm Emily's doctor. Hanna Marin." She finally said reaching out to shake my hand.

**And there is chapter 15. This one is a little bit longer then the rest and goes through all three main point of views. With Alison's POV she is reading Emily their favorite book. For Toby's POV he is at the warehouse with the SWAT team and since he has a broken leg he just sends Drew and his team in. And finally Emily's POV is the end of her being in the past. **

**I'm thinking about 20 chapters maybe a little bit past and to 25 but not sure exactly. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Also if you haven't read my one shot I'm Glad I Found You, please do so and tell me what you think on that too. I'm planning to do other one shots based on the Lost and Found story line. So if you would like to other flashbacks or more in depth scenes let me know. **

**Also have in the works a more in depth one shot for the Emison camping proposal along with a flashback one shot Spoby wedding. So if you like to see those tell me which one you'd like to see first and I'll have it posted soon. **


	16. Why Do We Fall

Chapter 16

_Why Do We Fall?_

**Alison's POV**

"Who are you?"

"I'm Emily's doctor. Hanna Marin."

I watched as the doctor reached out to shake my hand. I reached up and took the chance to do the same. Watching her carefully as she wrote things down, I began to study what she was doing. Doctor Marin walked around the bed recording each and everything that she saw. I could hear the scribbling of the pen across the paper. I also noticed something I hadn't before. Her black rimmed glasses had a piece of dark duck tape in the middle and a scar just below the eyebrow.

I closed the book that was still sitting in my lap. It looked to be that the doctor was just about finished with writing things down.

"What happened with your glasses? Why is there duck tape I mean." I carefully asked before the doctor was almost to the door.

Doctor Marin turned around and looked back at me. "I sat them down somewhere and they were accidentally crushed under one of my binders. It's not the first time I've broken a pair like that."

She opened the door and before stepping out the doctor turned back to look at me. "I see why Emily loves you so much. She used to talk about you all the time in high school."

I looked over at her confused before she shut the door leaving me to fend with my thoughts. Emily and I hadn't even met until college. I looked around the room for my bag that I placed over by the wall. I got up and placed the book in my bag slinging over my shoulder then walking back over to Emily. I grabbed her hand rubbing the top of it for a bit before leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"You need to wake up soon. I don't know what I'll do without you. I love you so much Em." I whispered before taking a step back to leave.

I was going to go find the doctor that was just in here and figure out what she knew about me and Emily. For once I was going to play detective for a bit.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I walked out to the receptionist area and noticed Spencer's brother-in-law at the desk. Wren was in his mid-30s but I could already see some grey in his hair. I guess being a doctor does that to you. I walked over to him and waited for him to be done talking to the receptionist.

Miss DiLaurentis, what can I do for you today?" He asked as he finally looked up from the paperwork he was filling out.

"I was wondering if you saw a blonde doctor walk by. Her name is Marin." I replied back.

Before Wren could give me an answer, the receptionist cut in. "She's prepping for surgery with a patient right now."

I gave a brief sigh looking from the receptionist back to Wren. He handed the paperwork over to the receptionist and then gave me a look.

"And why would you be looking for her?" He asked.

"She's listed as Emily's doctor. I wanted to ask her some questions."

"Ah, I forget that the Detective was admitted last night. Do you want me to ask doctor Marin if she has time to speak to you sometime after she performs that surgery?"

I shook my head no. If I couldn't talk to her now, I was going to figure out a different way to find out who she was exactly.

"No that's not necessary. I have to get going anyway. Got to meet Spencer and Toby at the station." I pause for a bit. "Will you let me know if anything changes with Emily?"

I saw Wren shook his head. "Of course. I'll let you know as soon as I find something new."

I told him thanks and walked towards the exit of the hospital to my car. I was suspicious and I knew exactly who to ask for help.

**Toby's POV **

My office was filled with reporters coming in and out. Supposedly they had all made appointments the other day to talk to me about Emily's case. So I did the most logical thing and took time to see them a bit at a time. It made no sense for me to be bombarded with 50 questions at the same time. The first guy I saw was a middle age man who's questions made no sense with the investigation. A few were like that. I was getting down to the end when a young looking guy came into my office. He looked to be around my age maybe a bit younger.

I finished up the last paper on the reporter that came in and motioned him to sit down. The reporter sat down in front of my desk and pulled out a notepad from his jacket pocket.

"Sorry I can't get up and formally meet you." I said placing he pen down.

"It's fine, I heard what happened to you, Detective Cavanaugh." He replied back.

I noticed he was writing down stuff already on his notepad. Maybe they were questions he already had once he had walked in here.

"What is your name and what are you writing for?" I asked wondering where this kid came from.

"Well my name is Duncan Albert. I'm writing for the Philadelphia Press."

I looked again at the kid. I was beginning to wonder if I had seen him somewhere before. I wasn't sure but I was going to figure it out.

"Ok. Ask away."

Duncan hesitated for a brief second. He probably was trying to figure out which question to ask first.

"How long has this case been going on for? I assume it started before Detective Fields went missing right?"

I nodded my head. "It's been going on for the past month. Back and forth. Hasn't really been a solid case till now."

"And it's true Detective Fields is now in a coma at the hospital?"

"Yes it is."

Duncan continued to drill me with questions before I heard a knock at my door that was still opened. I looked up to find Alison standing there with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hey Ali, just finishing up with-"

"Duncan?" Before I could finish Alison cut me off.

I looked at both of them carefully. Duncan placed his notepad back in his jacket pocket and began to get up from his seat.

"I think I have enough answers to fill my article, Detective Cavanaugh." He said reaching out to shake my hand. He walked over to where Ali was standing and gave a smile. "It's nice to see you again Alison."

As Duncan walked out of my office, Ali took a seat in front of my desk. She placed her bag down and put her face in her hands. Then she gave a loud sigh followed an argh sound. She finally lifted her head back up to face me.

"So who was he to you?" I carefully asked Alison.

"My ex-boyfriend from high school."

I noticed that she paused for a bit. Almost like she wanted to tell me the rest but wasn't sure if she should. I gave her the look to continue.

"We broke up a couple months after I met Emily in college. It's not because Emily was the reason though. It was because of the distance. With me going to Penn State, he chose to go to Arizona. We both knew it wasn't going to work but we gave it a try. He and I would set up Skype dates and stuff but then all of that changed. We were both busy and being in a different time zone effected us."

"Who broke up with who then?"

"It was me that broke up with Duncan. He was devastated. I told him it wasn't going to work anymore. I remember him asking if there was someone else and I told him no. That was before I started to get feelings for Emily. Which you know was towards the end of my sophomore year."

I nodded. It was true, she had talked to me about it a week before we all came home from college that year. That was why Spencer and Aria dared Emily to kiss Alison over the summer. I remembered keeping that secret in my head for a couple weeks before Spencer pried it out of my head.

"Did you know he was here then? I mean in Pennsylvania working?"

"Yes. We are still friends on social media and I saw him post it on there. He's been here for a few months now. Maybe about 6."

I logged into my laptop that was still sitting on my desk. If Duncan had been here a few months, could he of been tied to everything that was happening? He seemed to know a lot when he was asking me questions.

"I had another thing to ask. That's why I came here." Alison said. "Do you know a doctor Hanna Marin?"

I looked over at her. That name sounded familiar but I couldn't put an exact face to it. I picked up the phone to call Spencer who was working in her lab.

"Let me call Spence. She might know. If I'm correct though, she might of been the one that casted Emily's arm after she was hit by that car a few years ago."

The ringing finally stop and I heard my wife's very amazing voice.

"Spencer Cavanaugh speaking."

"Hey babe, do you mind coming up to my office. Alison is here and she wants to speak with you."

"Yeah sure thing. Caleb and I were about to come up anyway for a lunch break."

"Great. Bring him with you too." I laughed a bit.

"Ok Tobes, I'll be up in a bit."

I hung up the phone and looked back over at Alison who was looking at the picture of Spence and I when we went to the park with her and Emily a few months ago.

"Spencer will be up in a bit."

"Thanks Toby."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, Spencer and Caleb both arrived in my office. I was automatically greeted with a kiss from my wife before she decided to take a seat at the corner of my desk like she normally did. Caleb on the other hand was still standing by the door with his arms crossed.

"You can go ahead and shut that door, Caleb." I said looking toward him.

He closed the door carefully and finally decided to take a seat next to Alison in the other chair.

"Cavanaugh, I think you will be paying for my lunch if we don't hurry up." Caleb grumpily relied.

"Yeah yeah, I don't think that will be happening." I answered laughing. "Ali, you can go ahead and ask Spence now since grumpy pants is hungry."

We waited for Alison to finish up what she was texting real quick. From what I could see it was pretty lengthy.

"Sorry I was just texting Aria real quick asking if she and Ezra could stop by after school and check on Emily." Alison paused for a bit slipping her iPhone back into her pocket. "Spence, do you know a doctor named Hanna Marin?"

I watched as Caleb uncrossed his arms shocked. What did he end up knowing? Finally he recrossed his arms. Maybe it wasn't anything.

"Remember when Emily got hit by that car a couple years ago?" Spencer all asked us.

I nodded my head and watched as Alison did too.

"Marin was the one that casted her arm that night. Why did you see her?"

Alison sighed for a bit. "Yes. And she mentioned high school. That Emily used to talk about me all the time. We didn't meet till college though."

I looked over at Spencer and then at Alison with a puzzled face. I couldn't remember who this doctor was. Who was Hanna Marin? How did I not remember her from high school? I watched Spencer move off the desk.

"I don't remember her from high school either." She answered.

Moving around in his chair, we all looked at Caleb. We all knew he didn't go to school with us since he lived in New York but he looked like he knew something.

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Caleb blurted out.

**Hey everyone. I know it's been a few days but I was just so stuck on this part. As we all know Emily is in a coma currently. This chapter I've decided is the start of the second part of the story. I don't think it will be that long. Possibly to the 20th or 25th chapter that this story will end at. So please take some time to review and let me know what you think. **

**Also please check out my other stories that are one shots if you haven't done so yet. Currently up are A Spoby Wedding which takes place before Emison meets for the first time and I'm Glad I found You which is how Emily and Alison meet. That one is a more in depth one shot on the flashback from the chapter, Meeting Emily. I will also have another few one shots up soon that goes in depth with the Emison camping proposal and a Hannily truth or dare scene. **

**Finally if you have questions, comments, or ideas for the Lost and Found story line or any one shots please let me know. You can message me by using my tumblr, **_kwright18_**, and I will answer them as soon as possible. Also give me follow while you're at it if you would like. **


End file.
